Fantasy Lover - Remake Story
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: UP-DATE / Remake dari Novel dgn judul yg sama karya Sherrilyn Kenyon / Ia di kutuk menjadi budak cinta guna memuaskan siapa saja yg telah memanggilnya. Tak ada yg pernah menolak daya pesona miliknya. Sampai ia bertemu Hyukjae - Terapis Seks yg masih di hantui masa lalu / Mampukah ia membuat Hyukjae jatuh pd pesonanya? / HaeHyuk / Other cast / Paranormal Romance / Chapter 6 UP-DATE
1. Teaser

**Fantasy Lover**

 **.**

 _Rated :_ _ **M**_

 _Pairing :_ _ **HaeHyuk and the other cast**_

 **.**

 _Cerita ini adalah_ _ **Remake**_ _dari Novel dengan Judul yang sama yakni,  
_ _ **Fantasy Lover**_ _karya_ _ **Sherrilyn Kenyon**_ _  
(*dengan perubahan genre toko menjadi Man x Man dan perombakan disana sini ^_^)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Lee Hyukjae adalah lelaki keturunan Perancis-Korea yang bekerja sebagai terapis seks. Memiliki trauma masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya sehingga ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak terpaut hubungan spesial dengan siapapun._

 _Aiden of Macedon, seorang jenderal Sparta, di kutuk menjadi budak cinta yang terkurung di dalam buku selama dua ribu tahun, sampai akhirnya ia di panggil oleh Hyukjae. Aiden yang di kutuk untuk memuaskan hasrat setiap insan yang memanggilnya sangat terkejut karena Hyukjae menolaknya. Baru kali ini Aiden menemukan seseorang yang tidak tertarik pada kesempurnaan fisiknya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin tertantang untuk menaklukkan hati Hyukjae._

 _Di lain pihak, Hyukjae mendapati bahwa dirinya ternyata tidak sekebal itu terhadap pesona Aiden. Namun ia menyadari bahwa di balik kesempuranaanya, Aiden adalah jiwa yang tersiksa dengan masa lalu yang kelam – sama seperti dirinya._

 _Apakah Aiden mampu menyembuhkan luka hati Hyukjae dan membuatnya mampu untuk mencintai lagi? Dan sanggupkah kekuatan cinta Hyukjae membebaskan Aiden dari kutukannya? Cinta pasti bisa menyembuhkan hati yang terluka, tapi sanggupkah cint itu juga menghapus sebuah kutukan yang berusia dua ribu tahun?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ****_Teaser _****_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebuah legenda Yunani Kuno**_

Dirasuki kekuatan tertinggi dan keberanian yang tak tertandingi, ia di berkahi oleh para dewa, ditakuti oleh makhluk fana, dan di dambakan oleh setiap insan – baik wanita hingga seorang pria sekalipun. Ia adalah seorang pria yang tidak mengenal batasan hukum, tidak menghormati otoritas.

Kecakapannya dalam bertempur dan kecerdasannya yang luar biasa sebanding dengan nama – nama seperti _Achilles, Odysseus_ , dan _Haracles_ , dan tertulis bahwa _Ares_ yang kuat sekalipun tidak pernah bisa mengalahkannya.

Seolah anugerah dari sang Dewa Perang yang sangat kuat belum cukup, konon pada hari kelahirannya, Dewi Aphrodite mengecup pipinya, dan menjamin tempatnya dalam memori makhluk fana selamanya.

Di berkahi oleh sentuhan Aphrodite, ia tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang tidak seorang wanita bahkan pria lain sekalipun yang mampu menolak menyerahkan tubuh kekpadanya. Karena kalau sudah menyangkut Seni Bercinta, ia tak pernah tertandingi – staminanya jauh melampaui stamina pria fana manapun. Gairahnya panas dan liar, ia tak bisa di jinakkan.

 _Ataupun di tolak. . ._

Dengan kulit dan rambut keemasan, serta mata bak titisan elang dengan kemilau sendu, konon kehadirannya saja kerap kali berhasil memuaskan pria atau wanita manapun, dan begitu di sentuh oleh tangannya mereka akan di butakan oleh kenikmatan.

 _Tak ada yang sanggup menolak pesonanya._

Dan akibat rasa iri, ada kutukan yang harus di tanggung. Kutukan yang tidak bisa di hapuskan. Layaknya Tantalus yang malang, ia di takdirkan untuk mencari kepuasan selamanya, dan tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang di carinya. Untuk merindukan sentuhan para pemanggil malamnya dan memberikan kenikmatan serta kepuasan total pada tubuh manusia yang terkungkung di bawahnya yang telah memanggilnya.

Dari bulan purnama ke bulan purnama berikutnya, ia akan berbaring dengan sang pemanggil, bercinta dengan mereka, hingga ia kembali di tarik dari dunia ini. Tapi berhati – hatilah, karena begitu di rasakan sentuhannya akan terpatri pada mereka yang telah membingkai malam bersamanya. Tidak ada satupun pria yang mampu menandingi pria sesempurna dirinya. Sepanas dirinya. Yang memiliki sensualitas sekuat dirinya.

Pandanglah pria terkutuk itu.

 _Aiden of Macedon – Aiden dari Makedonia._

Dekap dirinya ke dadamu dan sebut namanya tiga kali pada rengkuhan sayap tengah malam di bawah terangnya cahaya bulan purnama. Niscaya ia akan mendatangimu, dan hingga bulan purnama berikutnya, tubuhnya dapat kau kuasai.

Satu – satunya tujuannya adalah menyenangkanmu, melayanimu.

 _Menikmatimu._

Dan dalam pelukannya, kau akan merasakan – _surga yang sesungguhnya_.

.

.

 _Continue. .?_

 _._

 _._

 _Hello. . Long time no see. ._

 _Sy kembali dengan sebuah teaser untuk ff remake pertama sy. Berawal dr kegiatan mari-berbongkat-lemari hingga sy menemukan tumpukan novel yg lama tak tersentuh empunya #abaikan._

 _Dan akhirnya sy baca kembali dan seakan mendapat ilham(?) untuk membuat ff remake dari novel dgn judul yg sama. Ada yg tahu dengan Cerita dr Novel Fantasy Lover karya Sherrilyn Kenyon ini.?_

 _Intinya cerita tersebut bergenre paranormal romance dengan serbuk(?) mature content kesukaan kalian. #smirk_

 _Adakah yg berminat dgn remake'an ini?_

 _Kalau berminat minggu depan akan sy post chap selanjutnya. Mungkin 2 atau 3 minggu sekali sy post chap kelanjutan nya. Kenapa rajin sekali? Jawabannya mudah._

 _Karena tinggal ketik. Tanpa pikir. #dibakar_

 _Jangan tanya untuk karya sy yg lain. Yg pasti akan sy apdet sebisa sy karena ide itu terkadang bukan hal yg ramah(?) di otak sy. #abaikan_

 _Just leave your review if you want this story. ^_^_

 _August 12, 2015_

 _Meyla Rahma_


	2. Chapter 1

**Fantasy Lover**

 **.**

 _Rated :_ _ **M**_

 _Pairing :_ _ **HaeHyuk and the other cast**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Romance, Supernatural, and a little bit Mature content**_

 _ **Warning.!**_

 _ **Vulgar Language**_

 _ **Bad Grammar**_

 _ **Typos**_

 _ **Man X Man**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cerita ini adalah_ _ **Remake**_ _dari Novel dengan Judul yang sama yakni,  
_ _ **Fantasy Lover**_ _karya_ _ **Sherrilyn Kenyon**_ _  
(*dengan perubahan genre toko_ _h_ _menjadi Man x Man dan perombakan disana sini ^_^)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let's Begin . . .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sayang, kau perlu bercinta,"

Lee Hyukjae tersentak ketika mendengar suara Heechul yang terlalu keras di sebuah kafe kecil di New Orleans dimana mereka duduk, menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka yang terdiri atas sup kacang merah dan nasi. Malang untuknya, suara Heechul bisa terdengar jelas di tengah – tengah angin topan sekalipun. Dan suara itu diikuti dengan keheningan mendadak di ruangan yang semula riuh ramai.

Melirik ke meja – meja di dekat mereka, Hyukjae menyadari pandangan beberapa wanita dan pria telah berhenti mengobrol dan membalikkan badan untuk memandangi mereka dengan ketertarikan yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang ia inginkan.

' _Ah sial! Kapan Kim Heechul ini mau belajar untuk memelankan suaranya? Lebih parah lagi, apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Menanggalkan pakaian dan menari di atas meja?'_

Keluhan itu hanya bisa terucap dalam benak Hyukjae. Untuk ke sejuta kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Hyukjae berharap Heechul _bisa_ merasa malu. Tapi sahabatnya yang _flamboyan_ dan sering kali berlebihan itu tidak tahu arti kata tersebut. Hyukjae hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghiraukan para penonton yang penasaran. Keinginan untuk mengendap – endap ke bawah meja, diikuti dengan keinginan yang lebih besar lagi untuk menendang temannya itu, berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bicara _lebih keras_ sedikit, _Hyungie_?" Heechul memutar mata malas

"-kurasa pria – pria di Kanada tidak bisa mendengarmu,"

"Oh, kurasa bisa," kata pelayan tampan berambut cokelat saat berhenti di meja mereka.

"Malah mungkin mereka sedang menuju ke selatan selagi kita bicara,"

Hawa panas menjalari pipi Hyukjae ketika pelayan yang jelas seorang anak kuliahan itu memberinya seringai nakal.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa aku ambilkan untuk kalian, _sweety_?" tanyanya, kemudian menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam,

"-atau lebih tepatnya, apa ada yang bisa aku _lakukan_ _untukmu_ , _Gorgeus_?"

' _Bagaimana dengan kantong plastik untuk menutupi kepalaku atau tongkat untuk memukuli Heechul?_ '

"Kurasa sudah cukup," jawab Hyukjae, pipinya terasa seperti terbakar. Ia benar – benar akan membunuh Heechul untuk ini – walau kenyataanya ia akan tetap kalah dari sahabat yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kami hanya perlu bonnya,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata si pelayan, menarik bon mereka dan menuliskan sesuatu di bagian atas kertas itu. Ia meletakkannya di depan Hyukjae.

"Hubungi saja aku kalau layananku di butuhkan,"

Dan gerlingan nakal anak muda itu membuat Hyukjae menyadari ada nama dan nomor telpon di bagian atas bon. Heechul melihatnya sekilas dan langsung tertawa keras.

"Tunggu saja kau," kata Hyukjae, menahan senyum sambil menghitung bagian yang harus ia bayar dengan Palm Pilot miliknya.

"Aku akan _membalasmu_ nanti,"

Heechul tak menghiraukan ancaman itu ketika ia mengaduk – aduk tas _branded_ miliknya untuk mencari uang.

"Yah terserah kau saja. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menelponnya. Pria itu lumayan juga,"

"Pria _muda_ ," koreksi Hyukjae.

"Dan kurasa akau akan melewatkannya. Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan adalah dipenjara karena memberi kontribusi kepada kenakalan remaja yang sepele,"

Heechul melayangkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana si pelayan menyandarkan sebelah penggulnya ke bar.

"Yah, tapi si tuan mirip Brat Pitt yang di sana itu mungkin sepadan. Aku penasaran apa dia punya kakak lelaki?"

"Aku ingin tahu berapa Hangeng mau membayar informasi tentang 'istrinya' yang menghabiskan seluruh jam 'makan' siang untuk bermain mata dengan seorang bocah ingusan?"

Heechul mendengus ketika meletakkan uangnya di atas meja,

"Aku tidak bermain mata dengannya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku bermain mata dengannya untukmu, _Sweetheart_ ," Heechul menatap serius wajah Hyukjae,

"-lagi pula, kehidupan seksmu lah yang sedang kita diskusikan,"

" _Well_ , kehidupan seksku baik – baik saja dan bukan urusan orang – orang di restoran ini asal kau tahu,"

Melempar uangnya ke meja, Hyukjae mengambil sepotong keju terakhir berbentuk dadu dan melenggang keluar tak menghiraukan Heechul yang masih berbenah sembari mengomelinya. Mereka sahabat baik namun dengan latar karakter yang berbeda. Kadang Hyukjae bingung, bagaimana mereka bisa sedekat sekarang jika mengingat watak mereka yang berbanding terbalik.

"Jangan marah, _sweetheart_. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu," kata Heechul – mengikuti temannya keluar ke Jackson Square yang di penuhi dengan turis dan orang – orang yang biasa berlalu lalang seperti halnya siang ini.

.

 _ ***_Fantasy Lover_***_

.

Suara saksofon tunggal yang memainkan musik jazz mengalahkan suara – suara, kuda – kuda dan mesin – mesin mobil yang hiruk pikuk sementara gelombang panas _Lousiana_ begitu menyilaukan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghiraukan udara yang begitu menyesakkan sehingga nyaris tidak dapat dihirup, Hyukjae mengarah ke keramaian, dan kios – kios pedagang yang berada di depan pagar besi yang mengelilingi Jackson Square.

"Kau tahu itu benar," ujar Heechul saat berhasil menyusul Hyukjae

"-maksudku, ya tuhan, Hyuk. Sudah berapa lama? Dua tahun?"

"Empat," sahut Hyukjae acuh tak acuh. "Tapi demi tuhan, siapa yang peduli untuk menghitung?"

"Empat tahu tanpa seks?" ulang Heechul keras – keras dengan nada tak percaya.

Beberapa orang berhenti untuk mengamati mereka dengan penasaran. Tidak sadar, seperti biasa akan perhatian yang mereka dapatkan, Heechul melenjutkan ucapannya tanpa berhenti.

"Jangan bilang _kau_ sudah lupa bahwa ini Zaman Elektronik. Maksudku sungguh, apa pasienmu ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama kau tidak berhubungan seks?"

Hyukjae menelan keju yang masih di dalam mulutnya sembari memelototi Heechul dengan tatapan muak. Apa Heechul berniat untuk meneriakkannya keras – keras supaya setiap manusia – dalam hal ini yang ada di _Vieux Carré_ – bisa mendengar?

"Pelankan suaramu," sergah Hyukjae, kemudian menambahkan dengan datar "-kurasa bukan urusan pasienku apakah aku seorang _virgin_ yang di lahirkan kembali atau bukan. Dan mengenai Zaman Elektronik, aku _benar – benar_ tidak mau mengakrabkan diri dengan sesuatu yang di sertai kabel peringatan dan baterai,"

Heechul mendengus, "Yah sebenarnya, mendengarmu bicara seperti itu sebagian besar pria _seharusnya_ memiliki label peringatan," ia mengangkat kedua tangan untuk membingkai kalimat selanjutnya,

" _Mohon perhatian, Peringatan Kejiwaan. Saya, Pria Perkasa, rentan terhadap peruabahan suasana hati yang menyebalkan, suka berlama – lama merajuk dan memiliki kemampuan untuk berkata jujur kepada setiap patner saya mengenai berat badan tanpa peringatan_ ,"

Hyukjae tertawa lepas. Heechul sudah melontarkan ejekan tentang pria yang memerlukan label peringatan itu berkali – kali dan selalu berhasil membuat dirinya terpingkal. _Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa mereka bisa dekat dengan latar watak yang berbeda_.

"Ah, aku mengerti, _Dr. Seks_ ," kata Heechul sambil meniru aksen _Dr. Ruth – seorang terapis seks terkemuka_.

"Kau hanya duduk di sana dan mendengarkan mereka memuntahkan detail – detail intim mengenai pengalaman seksual mereka sementara sudah hampir seumur hidup kau menjadi member dari Klub Celana Dalam Tak Tersentuh,"

Menanggalkan aksen konyolnya, Heechul kembali _berlaga_ , "Aku tidak percaya setelah segala sesuatu yang kau dengar dalam begitu banyak sesi itu, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil membangkitkan hormonmu. _Oh yang benar saja_ ,"

Hyukjae hanya menatap konyol Heechul yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik – yang di buat – buat.

"Yah begini, aku _adalah_ seorang terapis seks. Tidak akan membantu pasienku kalau aku mengalami _la petite mort_ – atau kau bisa katakan sebagai ransangan untuku bermastrubasi," Heechul mendecih pelan menatap Hyukjae yang masih berucap dengan segala _sanggahan_ nya "-maksudku, bagaimana bisa aku teransang saat seseorang sedang menceritakan keluh kesah mereka. Aku bisa kehilangan ijin praktikku, _Hyungie_ ,"

"Yah, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa menasehati mereka kalau kau tidak pernah dekat – dekat dengan seorang pria," setidaknya Heechul tahu bagaimana Hyukjae berprinsip. Yang pasti ia tak pernah bisa jika harus bersanding dengan makhluk _berpayudara_. Entahlah, yang pasti Heechul tahu pasti rasanya. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih bersanding dengan seorang pria yang telah 'mengikat' dirinya.

Hyukjae hanya meringis dan mendahului temannya itu ke sisi lain alun – alun, berseberangan dengan pusat informasi turis dimana kios kartu tarot dan tafsir telapak tangan Heechul berada. Begitu Hyukjae sampai di meja kecil yang di lapisi dengan secarik kain ungu tua, ia menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu kan, aku mau berkencan kalau bisa menemukan pria yang sepadan dengan pengorbananku. Tapi kebanyakan pria begitu menghabiskan waktuku. Jadi lebih baik aku duduk manis di rumah sambil menonton deretan Drama yang tersiar di Negara kelahiran ibuku,"

Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya jengkel,

"Apa yang salah dengan Chansung?"

"Dia terlalu posesif," sahut Hyukjae – enteng.

"Kangta?"

"Dia jorok. Bahkan ia mengorek hidungnya saat kami sedang makan malam,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Taecyeon? Bukankah dia hampir menyentuh kriteria idealmu?"

Hyukjae menatap Heechul tajam. Dan Heechul hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Oke aku tahu. Dia mungkin sedikit terobsesi dengan judi. _Oh come on_ , bukankah semua orang punya hobi?"

"Tapi tidak dengan itu," ucap Hyukjae kesal.

"Hei, _Madam_ Heechulie baru dari makan siang?" tanya Key dari kios sebelah yang memajang sketsa – sketsa dan barang – barang tembikar.

"Oh ayolah Key, berhenti memanggilku ' _madam'_. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti para _transgender_ ,"

Beberapa tahun lebih muda dari mereka, Key memiliki rambut hitam legam dengan poni bak tanaman jamur kesukaan Hyukjae. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu sering mengenakan pakaian yang mengingatkan Hyukjae pada putri dari negeri dongeng. _Namun sayangnya ia memiliki adam apple._

Kostum Key hari ini adalah atasan putih tipis yang mungkin akan terlihat tak senonoh jika tidak berlapis dengan kaos ketat _turtleneck_ nya yang bersanding dengan _softjeans_ yang terlihat elegan dengan beberapa aksesoris dan aksen tradisional pada bagian atasannya. Key terlihat cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki – _setidaknya itu menurut Hyukjae_.

"Apa ada pelanggan untukku saat aku pergi tadi?" tanya Heechul – membuyarkan pikiran Hyukjae.

"Dua orang pria mengambil kartu namamu dan berkata akan kembali lagi setelah makan,"

" _Alright, thank you_ ,"

Heechul menaruh tasnya di dalam gerobak tempat ia biasa _berlaga_. Mengeluarkan kotak cerutu biru tua yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan uang, kartu tarotnya yang ia bungkus dengan secarik syal sutra berwarna hitam, dan sebuah buku yang belum pernah Hyukjae lihat sebelumnya. Heechul meraih topi jerami berpinggir lebarnya dan memakainya. Kemudian berbalik badan dan berdiri.

"Apa barang – barangmu sudah di labeli semua?" tanya Heechul pada Key.

"Sudah," jawab Key sambil mengambil tasnya, "-aku masih berpendapat itu membawa sial. Tapi setidaknya kalau ada orang yang ingin mengetahui harga dari barangku selagi aku pergi, dia hanya perlu melihat labelnya,"

Seorang pengendara motor dengan style _funky_ berhenti di trotoar tak jauh dari tempat ketiganya.

"Hey Bummie," teriaknya, "-ayo kita pergi, _babe_. Aku lapar,"

Key mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh,

"Jaga kelakuanmu _Jong-ie_. Atau kau harus makan sendirian," katanya sambil menghampiri pria itu dan naik ke jok belakang motornya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat keduanya. Mereka terlihat serasi namun _antik_ di saat yang sama. Ia masih memperhatikan pasangan muda itu ketika mereka melewati _Café du Monde_ – hingga sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Ooh, kurasa _beignet_ enak juga untuk makanan penutup,"

"Makanan tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan seks," ucap Heechul sambil menyusun kartu – kartu tarotnya.

"Ok, kau benar. Tapi sejak kapan kau begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan seks ku? Atau lebih tepatnya, minimnya kehidupan seks ku?"

Heechul mengambil buku besar tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae. Lelaki dark brown itu mengamati buku besar itu dengan pandangan antara takjub dan bingung.

"Aku punya ide yang mungkin bisa di bilang – _briliant_ ," ucap Heechul antusias.

Sekarang sesuatu yang dingin perlahan merambati punggung Hyukjae, di tengah – tengah udara panas yang sempat membekap erat pernafasannya tadi. Padahal Hyukjae bukan seorang penakut. Yah, terkecuali untuk Heechul dan salah satu ide gila yang melibatkan dirinya.

"Ini bukan tentang, pemannggilan arwah lagi, kan?"

" _Nope. It's better_ ,"

.

 _ ***_Fantasy Lover_***_

.

Dalam hati, Hyukjae merasa ngeri dan bertanya – tanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Memiliki teman sekamar saat kuliah dulu yang benar – benar bagai air dan api. Demi apapun juga. Jika di gambarkan, Hyukjae adalah sosok putih berhati cahaya yang berkilau bak berlian terbaik dunia. Sedang di sisi lain Heechul adalah sosok gelap dengan banyak aksen erotis yang melekat padanya.

Hyukjae adalah orang yang memandang sesuatu dengan objektif dan realistis. Sedang di lain pihak, Heechul adalah sosok yang lebih percaya dengan semua yang berbau gaib. Dan jangan lupakan sifat matrealistisnya. Tapi mungkin mereka punya satu kesamaan dari banyaknya perbedaan yang terbentang di antara keduanya. _Lebih suka di dominasi?_

"Aku menemukan buku ini beberapa hari yang lalu di toko buku tua yang ada di Wax Museum. Tertutup tumpukan debu. Aku sedang mencari buku tentang psikometri saat menemukannya, dan _viola!_ ," Heechul menunjukkan sebuah halaman dengan wajah berbinar bak memenangkan lotre. Hyukjae menunduk untuk melihat gambarnya, dan lalu terkesiap

Belum pernah ia melihat _sesuatu_ yang seperti itu.

Sesosok pria terlukis di sana. Pria di gambar itu menarik, dan detail – detail gambarnya benar – benar mengguncang. Kalau bukan karena tanda – tanda _impresionisme_ mendalam pada halaman dimana gambar itu di lukiskan, Hyukjae berani bersumpah bahwa gambar itu merupakan sebuah foto asli dari sebuah patung Yunani. Tentunya tidak ada pria fana yang bisa terlihat setampan dan sesempurna itu – _sampai kapanpun_.

Berdiri dengan agung dan _telanjang bulat_ , pria itu memancarkan kekuasaan, otoritas dan _sensualitas_ hewani yang kasar. Walaupun posenya santai, ia tampak seperti sesosok _predator_ tangkas yang siap menerkam dalam sekejap mata. Pembuluh darahnya menjolo dari bagian lengan dan dadanya terlihat begitu sempurna dan menjanjikan kekuatan yang dasyat nan mutlak – yang di rancang untuk menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dengan mulut yang tiba – tiba terasa kering, Hyukjae menjelajahi otot – otot pria itu, yang bertonjolan dengan proporsi sempurna sesuai dengan tinggi dan berat badannya. Hyukjae menelusuri otot – otot ramping dan keras itu dari atas lekukan dalam yang membelah dada bidang pria itu. Oh, ia membanyangkan seberapa nyamannya bila bersandar di dada itu.

Turun ke perut yang serata tripleks yang paling menggoda dengan sekat – sekat otot yang berderet rapi nan eksotis.

 _Ke pusar._

 _Kemudian ke. . ._

Yah, tidak ada yang repot – repot memasang daun pohon ara _di sana_. Oh ayolah, ada sedikit hasrat bagi Hyukjae untuk tahu sesempurna apa _sesuatu_ di balik daun itu. Dan untuk apa harus di tutupi? Orang berakal sehat mana yang mau menutupi sebuah paket maskulin yang _sebagus_ itu? Bahkan mungkin ia tak lagi membutuhkan _benda_ berbaterai yang pernah ia gunakan kalau sudah memiliki _sosok itu_ di rumah.

Menjilat bibir, Hyukjae kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke waajah pria di gambar itu. Selagi memandangi sosok tajam nan tampan yang menyunggingkan senyum nakal itu, ia membayangkan angin yang mulai memainkan sejumput surai cokelat keemasan dengan terpaan sinar mentari. Membayangkan obsidan tajam namun terlihat teduh itu membara dengan teriakan dan tombak – tombak yang bertebaran di bagian latarnya. Pria itu seakan di cipta, _untuk di cumbu_.

Hyukjae merasakan desiran udara yang panas dan menyesakkan sekelilingnya. Desiran yang entah bagaimana bagian belakang kulit lehernya. Terasa panas namun nyaman. Ia hampir dapat mendengar suara berat namun lembut pria itu, merasakan lengan kuat mendekap dan menariknya ke dada yang sekokoh karang sementara tangan – tangan yang kuat dan lihai menjelajahi tubuhnya, memberinya kenikmatan sementara mencari –cari titik di tubuhnya yang paling pribadi. _Paling sensitif_.

Hawa dingin menjalar di punggungnya dan tubuhnya berdenyut di tempat – tempat belum pernah ia ketahui dapat berdenyut. Rasa nyerinya merupakan rasa nyeri tajam dan menuntut yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Mengerjap, Hyukjae mendongak dan memandang Heechul untuk melihat apa lelaki itu juga terpengaruh sepertinya. Kalaupun iya, Heechul tidak menunjukkan tanda apa – apa.

' _Pasti aku berhalusinasi. Pasti begitu,'_ pikir Hyukjae. Rempah – rempah dari menu kacang merah yang tadi ia makan sepertiny sudah meresap ke otaknya dan mengubah otaknya menjadi bubur.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang _dia_?" tanya Heechul akhirnya membalas tatapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu sebagai usaha memadamkan _kebakaran kecil_ di tubuhnya yang sempat 'memanas'. Tapi tetap saja, pandangannya masih tertuju ke bentuk tubuh pria itu yang proporsional. _Yang sempurna_.

"Dia mirip dengan klien yang kutemui kemarin,"

Yah, tidak sepenuhnya benar – pria yang ia temui kemarin memang sangat menarik, tapi sama sekali tidak seperti pria yang ada di gambar itu. Demi tuhan, ia belum pernah melihat apapun yang menyerupai _pria itu_ seumur hidupnya.

"Benarkah?"mata Heechul berubah menggelap dengan kilatan seram yang seakan bisa membuat Hyukjae menjadi patung kapan saja.

"Ya," ucap Hyukjae mendahului Heechul yang sudah akan menyemprotnya sebagai seorang pembual.

"-dia bilang padaku bahwa ia adalah seorang _lesbian_ yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria,"

Wajah Heechul menjadi semakin muram. Merenggut buku itu dari Hyukjae dan menutupnya kasar. Dan jangan lupakan pelototan mata yang seakan bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser itu.

"Kau terlalu pandai membual," Heechul melangkah menuju kursi yang biasa ia duduki di belakang satu – satunya meja disana.

Hyukjae hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya acuh.

"Kuberitahu kau, _ini_. . ." ia mengetuk bagian tengah buku yang ia geletakkan di atas meja "-adalah jawaban untukmu,"

Hyukjae menatap ekspresi temannya itu. Berpikir betapa seriusnya penampilan _Madam Heechul_ – mungkin ia akan terbunuh jika tahu Heechul memanggilnya begitu – yang mengaku sebagai _Moon Mistress_ , duduk di belakang kartu – kartu tarot dan meja ungu yang eksentriknya dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Saat itu juga, Hyukjae hapir percaya jika Heechul adalah seorang _Gipsi mistis_.

 _Kalau ia percaya terhadap hal – hal semacam itu._

"Oke," ucap Hyukjae menyerah. "-jangan berbelit – belit dan katakan padaku apa hubungannya buku dan gambar vulgar itu dengan kehidupan seks ku?"

Dalam sekejap wajah Heechul berubah serius.

"Pria yang kutunjukkan padamu itu . . . _Aiden_ . . . seorang budak cinta Yunani yang sepenuhnya di kendalikan dan mengabdi diri kepada siapapun yang. . . _memanggilnya_ ,"

Hyukjae tertawa keras hingga terpingkal ke belakang. Ia tahu itu kasar, tapi ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Bagaimana mungkin lulusan Universitas di Oxfort dengangelar Ph.D. dalam bidang sejarah kuno sekaligus fisika, bahkan memiliki keanehan seperti Heechul, mempercayai sesuatu yang konyol di zaman modern macam sekarang ini? _Dia pasti sudah gila_.

"Yah.! Jangan tertawa. Aku serius,"

"Aku tahu kau serius, itulah yang membuatnya sangat lucu," Hyukjae berdeham dan menyeka sudut matanya yang berair akibat sesi tawanya tadi.

"Oke. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menanggalkan pakaian dan menari bugil mengitari buku itu di tengah malam?" ucap Hyukjae dengan senyum _provokatif_. Sedang di sudut lain Heechul semakin memasang wajah yang berubah gelap – _penuh peringatan._

"Kau benar, aku memang perlu bercinta. Tapi kurasa bukan dari seorang budak cinta Yunani yang yah, harus kuakui _tampan_ ,"lanjut Hyukjae dengan wajah penuh pertimbangan.

Buku itu terjatuh dari meja.

Heechul terlonjak sambil memekik kaget dan kembali duduk dengan cepat.

"Kau mendorongnya dengan sikumu, kan?" tuduh Hyukjae.

Dengan mata membelalak sampai sebesar bola ping-pong, Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan ekspresi takut sebagai jawabannya.

"Mengaku saja, _Hyungie_ ,"

"Aku tidak mendorongnya. Sungguh," tungkas Heechul dengan wajah teramat serius. "-kurasa kau membuat _nya_ tersinggung,"

Menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar omong kosong itu, Hyukjae mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dan kunci dari dalam tasnya. Yah, ini persis seperti waktu mereka masih kuliah. Saat Heechul membujuknya untuk menggunakan papan _Ouija_ dan membuat papan itu menyatakan jika ia akan menikah dengan seorang Dewa Yunani berusia tiga puluh tahun dan akan mendapat enam orang anak dari suaminya itu.

Oh demi tuhan, ia bahkan ingin meneriaki Heechul tepat di wajahnya saat itu. Demi apapun, ia seorang lelaki tulen. Di ulangi, _lelaki tulen_. Dan darimana ia bisa mendapatkan anak dengan sosok makhluk yang memiliki kemaluan yang sama dengan dirinya. Mungkin sekarang ada istilah _Male Pregnant._ Tapi itu tentu perlu rekayasa genetik untuk membuat sebuah rahim di dalam tubuh seorang lelaki.

Sampai hari ini, Heechul tak mau mengaku bahwa ia sudah mengakali papan kayu itu sebelum mereka memainkannya. Dan sekarang hal itu terulang. Mereka berdebat di bawah sinar matahari bulan Agustus yang terlalu panas.

"Dengar, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Aku punya janji pukul dua nanti dan aku tak ingin terjebak macet karena pawai musim panas," ucap Hyukjae sembari menyambar _hoodie_ miliknya. "Kau datang malam nanti?"

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan melewatkannya. Aku akan bawa _Wine_ ,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita sampai jumpa lagi nanti jam delapan," Hyukjae terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan

"-sampaikan terima kasihku pada Hangeng Hyung karena mengijinkanmu datang merayakan ulang tahunku,"

Heechul memperhatikan temannya yang menjauh itu dalam diam, lalu tersenyum ganjil.

"Tunggu saja sampai kau melihat hadiah ulang tahunmu, _dear_ ," bisiknya sambil mengambil buku tadi dari tempatnya terjatuh.

Ia mengusap pelan kotoran yang ada disana. Kembali membuka buku itu. Heechul memandangi gambar indah nan sempurna tadi, memandangi mata yang digambar teduh kecokelatan yang entah mengapa terkesan tajam dan liar.

Kali ini mantranya pasti akan berhasil. Ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Kau akan menyukainya, _Aiden_ ," bisik Heechul kepada pria itu sambil menggerakkan jari lentiknya di atas tubuh sempurna itu.

"-tapi aku harus memperingatkanmu, dia akan bertingkah layaknya orang suci. Dan menembus pertahanannya sama sulitnya dengan meruntuhkan benteng Troya. Tapi menurutku, kalau ada orang yang bisa membantunya menemukan jati dirinya, maka orang itu adalah _dirimu_ ,"

Di bawah tangannya, Heechul merasakan buku itu perlahan menghangat dan secara naluriah ia tahu jika itu adalah cara sang pria menyetujui ucapannya.

' _Tunggulah Hyukjae. Pria sempurna ini akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu masa lalu,'_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **. . . to be continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hello reader yang budiman._

 _Sy menepati janji sy bukan? Ada yg berminat maka akan sy post kelanjutan remake crita ini._

 _Oke, pertama sy ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal,_

 _Cerita ini adalah REMAKE dari Novel dengan judul yg sama yakni_ _ **Fantasy Lover**_ _karya_ _ **Sherrilyn Kenyon**_ _. Di fandom Screenplay memang ada salah satu author yg juga meRemake novel itu dengan pairing lain yakni KyuMin. Sy pertegas, ini ff REMAKE jadi tak ada keterkaitan dengan ff lain yang ada di FFn. Kami (sy dan author terkait) sama – sama terkesan dengan karya_ _ **Sherrilyn Kenyon**_ _. Dan membuat versi Remake dengan bahasa kami masing – masing._

 _Sy memang mengubah genre cerita menjadi Man X Man. Oh ayolah, sy_ _tidak terbiasa_ _dengan genderswicth / transgender atau apalah itu. Selera orang berbeda – beda bukan? ;)_

 _Jika ada yg tidak berkenan dengan Remake yg sy buat ini, sy bisa menghapus ff ini dan menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa. Simpel bukan? #abaikan_

 _Mungkin sy terkesan kasar atau apapun lah itu. I don't really care. Sy sebenarnya malas jika harus berdebat dengan mereka yg memPM dengan nada tak mengenakan. Oh ayolah dear, sy sudah peringatkan bukan. Ini REMAKE dari Novel berjudul sama. Please, be mature._

 _Sy memang suka dengan penulis_ _ **Sherrilyn Kenyon**_ _. Bahkan sudah mengkoleksi 9 buku karya beliau yg memang bertemakan Dewa Yunani dengan serbuk(?) mature content yg tak terlalu vulgar. Cuma berhubung sy lebih suka dengan series pertamanya, jd sy putuskan membuat remake dr Fantasy Lover. Kalau tahu bakal ada statement macem – macem mending bikin remake yg lain. #abaikan -_-_

 _Sebenarnya cukup terusik dengan statement yg kurang mengenakkan dengan persamaan yang ini dan itu. Tp sy berusaha bersikap dewasa. Jika memang berminat, ya sy lanjutkan. Jika tidak, tinggal sy hapus. Gampang kan? ;)_

 _._

 _Oke selanjutnya, terima kasih buat kalian yg sudah menyempatkan menorehkan(?) review. Walau singkat, tp it's okay wae lah. #abaikan_

 _Thank you to :_

 _ **Paprikapumpkin**_ __ _ **Miss Chocoffee**_ __ _ **Uknow Me**_ __ _ **Gues**_ _ **t |**_ _ **Always HaeHyuk**_ __ _ **senavensta**_ __ _ **xiao yueliang**_ __ _ **munakyumin137**_ __ _ **143 is 137**_ __ _ **Yenie Cho94**_ __

 _ **Lee Haerieun**_ __ _ **hyukjae86**_ __ _ **Phocut**_ __ _ **hyukmyboo**_ __ _ **himekimlove**_ __ _ **oelum96**_ __ _ **KalunaKang61**_ __ _ **EunhyukJinyoung02**_ __

 _ **viichan32**_ __ _ **naehyuk6**_ __ _ **HAEHYUK IS REAL**_ __ __ __ _ **cho. .794**_ __ _ **elfrida**_ __ _ **nurul.**_ __

 _ **alp**_ __ _ **DinaLee96**_ __ _ **NicKyun**_ __ _ **Guest**_ __ _ **PurpleLittleCho**_ __ _ **GaemGyu92**_ __ _ **haeveunka**_ __ _ **Kei Tsukiyomi**_

 _Sebenarnya sy ada collab ff HaeHyuk collab dengan salah satu author 'fenomenal'. Tapi karena sepertinya beliau sedang sibuk, jd sy tak berani ganggu. FFnya sendiri sj masih bingung ngelanjutnya. Jd sy putuskan u/ tidak menambah hutang. #abaikan_

 _U/_ _ **KalunaKang61**_

 _Dan untuk yg bertanya tentang FF Love Never Wrong. Sy sebenarnya menganggap FF itu sudah tamat. Karena jujur sy sudah kehilangan feel u/ menulis sesuatu yg fluffy dan melow seperti 2th lalu. Jadi sy berniat menamatkan di chapter yg terakhir sy apdet. It's okay, right? #dibakar_

 _Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih u/ partisipasi kalian di FF ini. Semoga kata – kata sy di atas tidak terlalu kasar bagi yg merasa. ;)_

 _Do'akan sy cukup ide u/ melanjut ff sy yg lain. #abaikan_

 _August 15, 2015_

 _ **Meyla Rahma**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Fantasy Lover**

 **.**

 _Rated :_ _ **M**_

 _Pairing :_ _ **HaeHyuk and the other cast**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Romance, Supernatural, and a little bit Mature content**_

 _ **Warning.!**_

 _ **Vulgar Language**_

 _ **Bad Grammar**_

 _ **Typos**_

 _ **Man X Man**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cerita ini adalah_ _ **Remake**_ _dari Novel dengan Judul yang sama yakni,  
_ _ **Fantasy Lover**_ _karya_ _ **Sherrilyn Kenyon**_ _  
(*dengan perubahan genre toko_ _h_ _menjadi Man x Man dan perombakan disana sini ^_^)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let's Begin . . .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Berjam – jam kemudian, Hyukjae menghela nafas sambil membuka pintu bungalo berlantai dua miliknya dan melangkah masuk ke serambi. Ia melempar setumpuk surat di genggamannya ke meja lipat di dekat tangga sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Ketika ia melepaskan sepatu hitam mengkilat miliknya, kesunyian melingkupi telinganya dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Setiap malam ia menjalani rutinitas yang membosankan. Pulang ke rumah yang kosong, meletakkan surat – surat di atas meja, naik ke lantai atas dengan bersusah payah – akibat tubuhnya yang lelah – berganti pakaian, makan sedikit, memilah surat, membaca buku, menelpon Heechul, mengecek mesin penjawabnya, lalu di akhiri dengan pergi tidur.

Heechul benar. Hidupnya adalah suatu siklus singkat yang monoton dan membosankan. Dan pada usia dua puluh sembilan tahun, _ia merasa letih dengan hidupnya_.

Sambil menaiki tangga, Hyukjae memutuskan bahwa hidupnya sendirian juga tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk menekuni hobi – hobinya. Atau untuk berusaha mengembangkan beberapa hobi, pikirnya sambil menelusuri lorong yang mengarah ke kamar tidurnya. Suatu hari nanti, ia pasti menemukan suatu hobi baru untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia melintasi kamar tidurnya dan menjatuhkan sepatu yang semula ia _tenteng_ di dekat tempat tidur. Kemudian cepat – cepat berganti pakaian – tanpa perlu pikir hendak pakai baju apa hari ini. Ia baru selesai menguncir apel poninya yang sudah mulai panjang itu ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Kembali menuruni tangga, ia bergegas membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Heechul.

"Kau tidak akan memakai _itu_ malam ini, kan?" cerca Heechul saat ia meneliti penampilan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menunduk untuk melihat lubang – lubang di celana jeans nya dan kaos putihnya yang sangat longgar. "Sejak kapan kau mulai memperdulikan _penampilanku_?"

Kemudian Hyukjae melihat _benda itu_ di atas anyaman besar yang biasa Heechul gunakan untuk membawa makanan. " _Arrgh_ , jangan buku itu lagi,"

Kelihatan sedikit kesal, Heechul akhirnya berucap, "Kau tahu apa masalahmu, _Hyukkie_?"

Hyukjae mendongak untuk menatap langit – langit, mencari bantuan dari surga. Sayangnya, tak ada yang datang.

"Apa? Fakta bahwa aku tidak bertindak gila – gilaan dan melemparkan tubuhku yang kurus dan berwajah _jelek_ ini kepada setiap pria yang kujumpai?"

"Masalahmu adalah kau tidak menyadari betapa mengagumkannya dirimu yang sebenarnya,"

Hyukjae tercengang karena mendengar komentar yang tak biasa tersebut. Heechul membawa buku itu ke ruang tamu, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kopi. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan _wine_ dari tasnya dan menuju ke dapur. Hyukjae tak repot – repot mengikuti lelaki yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ia sudah memesan _pizza_ sebelum berangkat kerja dan tahu jika Heechul yang akan menyiapkan _wine_ nya.

Seolah di tarik oleh tangan tak kasat mata, Hyukjae merasakan dirinya terseret ke meja kopi dan buku itu. Tanpa disuruh, tangannya terulur untuk meraih dan menyentuh kulit lembut sampul buku itu. Ia hampir dapat bersumpah bahwa jika ia merasakan sesuatu membelai pipinya

Konyol

' _Kau tidak percaya pada benda ini,'_

Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya di sampul kulit yang mulus sempurna itu, menyadari bahwa tidak ada huruf ataupun judul yang tampak di atasnya. Ia membuka buku itu. Itu merupakan buku teraneh yang pernah ia lihat. Halaman – halamannya tampak seolah pernah menjadi sejenis naskah kuno atau sesuatu yang kemudian di jilid menjadi sebuah buku.

Perkamen yang sudah pudar berkerut di bawah jemarinya ketika ia membuka halaman pertama dan melihat sebuah lambang rumit dengan tiga buah segitiga berhubungan dengan tubuh – tubuh manusia yang di satukan dengan pedang. Mengerutka dahi, Hyukjae samar – samar mengingat bahwa lambang itu merupakan sejenis symbol Yunani kuno.

Semakin penasaran, ia membolak – balik halaman buku dan mendapati bahwa buku itu benar – benar kosong kecuali tiga halamannya. . .

 _Aneh sekali_. . .

Pasti ini buku sketsa seorang seniman atau pemahat. Itu satu – satunya jawaban yang dapat menjelaskan mengapa halaman – halamannya di biarkan kosong begitu saja. Pasti sesuatu terjadi sebelum sang seniman sempat menambahkan sesuatu ke bukunya. Tapi jawaban tersebut tidak benar – benar menjelaskan mengapa halaman – halamannya tampak jauh lebih tua daripada jilidannya.

Kembali membalik halaman yang bergambar bergambar pria tadi, ia mengamati tulisan yang ada di halaman sebelahnya tapi tidak bisa memahaminya sama sekali. Tidak seperti Heechul, yang menghindari kelas – kelas bahasa layaknya racun. Dan kalau bukan karena Heechul, ia tidak mungkin lolos dari mata kuliah intinya yang itu.

"Jelas ini bahasa Yunani," gumam Hyukjae.

Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangan kepada pria itu. Pria itu menakjubkan. Teramat sangat sempurna dan _mengundang_.

 _Begitu seksi_.

Sepenuhnya terpesona oleh pria itu, ia bertanya – tanya berapa lama waktu yang di butuhkan untuk membuat gambar yang begitu sempurna. Seseorang pasti menghabiskan waktu bertahun tahun untuk mengerjakannya. Karena pria itu benar – benar tampak seolah bisa keluar dari halaman buku itu dan memasuki rumahnya.

.

 _ ***_Fantasy Lover_***_

.

Heechul berhenti di ambang pintu sambil memperhatikan Hyukjae yang tengah memandangi gambar _Aiden_. Setelah mengenal Hyukjae bertahun – tahun, ia belum pernah melihat Hyukjae terpikat seperti sekarang. Sorot matanya tak pernah lepas dari gambar sempurna tubuh _Aiden_ yang tengah di elusnya.

 _Bagus_.

Mungkin _Aiden_ bisa menolong Hyukjae.

Empat tahun sungguh terlalu lama untuk seorang dewasa tidak mendapatkan _sentuhan_.

Tapi kalau di pikir lagi, Nickhun memang bajingan yang tak berperasaan dan egois. Ketidakacuhan Nickhun terhadap perasaan Hyukjae bahkan telah membuat Hyukjae menangis pada malam ketika _keperjakaannya_ , diambil oleh pria itu. Dan tak ada satupun pria yang pantas menangis saat ia mengorbankan yang paling penting baginya demi seseorang yang teramat ia cintai kala itu.

 _Aiden_ pasti sesuai dengan Hyukjae. Sebulan bersamanya pasti akan membuat Hyukjae melupakan segalanya tentang Nickhun. Dan dengan begitu Hyukjae mengecap seperti apa seks yang sesungguhnya dan timbal balik itu, ia akan langsung terbebas dari kejinya malam _seks pertamanya_ dengan Nickhun – _selamanya_.

Tapi sebelumnya, Heechul perlu mengubah sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu menjadi lebih penurut – _ya walau hanya sedikit_ ,

"Apa kau memesan _pizza_?" tanya Heechul sembari menyerahkan segelas _wine_ pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menerima gelas itu sembari melamun. Entah mengapa ia tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan dari gambar sempurna nan _eksotis_ itu.

" _Hyukkie_?"

Mengerjap, Hyukjae memaksakan diri untik mendongak menatap Heechul.

"Hmm?"

"Aku memergokimu sedang memandangi _itu_ ," goda Heechul.

Hyukjae berdeham, "Oh _please_ , ini hanya gambar kecil," ia mencari alasan yang tepat "-dan hitam putih pula. Apanya yang menarik,"

" _Oh my sweetheart_ , tidak ada yang _kecil_ dalam gambar itu,"

" _Ck,_ kau _nakal_ Heechullie,"

"Kau benar. Mau _wine_ lagi?"

Seolah memberi tanda, bel pintu berbunyi.

"Aku akan membukanya," ujar Heechul lalu ia berdiri meletakkan gelasnya di pojok meja dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian Heechul kembali ke ruangan. Hyukjae membiarkan aroma _pizza peperoni_ ukuran besar yang lezat menyeret pikirannya menjauh dari buku itu. Dan dari pria yang sepertinya telah merasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

 _Tapi itu tidak mudah_.

Malah, rasanya bertambah sulit pada setiap menitnya.

 _Ada apa dengannya_?

Hatinya sudah seperti bongkahan Es. _Brad Pitt_ bahkan aktor negara Korea semacam _Kim Woobin_ sekalipun tidak bisa membangkitkan gairahnya. Padahal mereka hidup dan bewarna. Dan yang terpenting mereka – _nyata_.

 _Ada apa dengan gambar itu?_

 _Dengan pria itu?_

Hyukjae menggigit pizzanya dengan perlahan dan beranjak ke sebuah kursi berlengan di seberang ruangan. Ia akan menunjukkan kepada buku itu dan Heechul bahwa _dirinyalah_ yang memegang kendali.

.

 _ ***_Fantasy Lover_***_

.

Heechul berbaring di lantai yang d lapisi tumpukkan bantal – bantal sofa sambil menertawai _Sixteen Candle_.

" _You say it's your birthday,_ " Heechul mulai bernyanyi sambil memukul – mukul bantal seperti menabuh drum, "- _it's my birthday too_ ,"

Hyukjae menggeser kepalanya ke sebuah bantal kemudian tertawa _cekikikan_ ketika kepalanya berdengung akibat terlalu banyak _wine_.

" _Hyukkie_?" tanya Heechul, suaranya begitu riang, "-apa kau mabuk?"

Hyukjae _cekikikan_ kembali, "Mungkin hanya merasa nyaman. _Nyaman sekali_ ,"

Heechul menertawai Hyukjae dan menarik karet rambut yang Hyukjae gunakan untuk menguncir poni depannya. "Kalau begitu, kau berseda mencoba sebuah eksperimen kecil ku, _bukan_?"

" _Tidak_ ," ucap Hyukjae tegas, merapikan poni depannya yang berantakan, "-aku tidak mau berurusan dengan papan _Ouija_ atau dengan apapun _pendulummu_ itu. Dan aku bersumpah kalau melihat satu saja kartu tarot atau batu gaib, aku akan memuntahkan kue mangkuk yang ku makan tadi ke sekujur tubuhmu,"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Heechul menarik buku itu dari atas meja dan membukanya.

 _Lima menit menuju tengah malam_.

Heechul mengangkat gambar itu supaya bisa diamati oleh Hyukjae dan menunjuk sosok yang luar biasa itu.

"Bagaimana dengannya?"

Hyukjae memandang Heechul dan tersenyum, "Dia _sungguh_ menggairahkan, bukan?"

Yah, itu benar – benar kemajuan. Heechul tidak bisa mengingat terakhir kalinya Hyukjae memuji penampilan seorang pria saat keduanya bersama. Ia melambai – lambaikan buku iu dengan gaya menggoda di depan wajah Hyukjae.

"Ayolah _Hyukkie_ , akui saja. Kau menginginkan pria tampan ini, bukan?" sebuah seringai kemenangan terpatri jelas di bibir Heechul.

"Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku tidak akan mengisirnya dari tempat tidurku karena makan biskuit, apa kau akan berhenti menggangguku?" ucap Hyukjae – _ngelantur_.

"Mungkin. Apa lagi yang membuatmu tidak akan mengusirnya dari tempat tidur?"

Hyukjae memutar mata dan menyandarkan kepala ke atas bantal. "Makan usus tikus tanah yang kotor dan berlemak?"

"Sekarang aku rasanya ingin muntah," jawab Heechul.

"Tontonlah filmnya. Itu versi sadis yang memang benar – benar sadis," timpal Hyukjae.

"Hanya kalau kau mau membaca sebuah mantra pendek satu ini,"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepala dan menghela nafas. Ia tahu persis bahwa lebih baik ia tidak berdebat dengan Heechul – Heechul yang sedang memasang tampang seperti itu. Dan tidak ada apapun selain meteor yang menabrak rumah yang membuat Heechul berhenti sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi.

 _Lagi pula, apa susahnya?_ pikir Hyukjae. Ia sudah mengetahui sejak bertahun – tahun yang lalu bahwa tidak ada satupun mantra konyol Heechul yang manjur.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu senang. Akan ku lakukan,"

" _Yay_!" seru Heechul, mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae dan menariknya berdiri "Kita harus keluar ke serambi,"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau mencabut kepala ayam _voodoo_ atau meminum darah apapun yang menjijikkan,"

Merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang menginap di rumah teman dan kalah dalam permainan kartu, Hyukjae membiarkan Heechul menariknya keluar melewati pintu geser. Udara lembab memenuhi paru – parunya sementara suara jangkrik bersahutan dan ribuan bintang berkelap – kelip diatas mereka. Menurutnya itu adalah malam yang indah untuk memanggil seorang _budak cinta_.

 _Hyukjae tertawa sinis dengan pikirannya itu_.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya pada Heechul "- menyampaikan permohonan pada sebuah planet?"

Menggelengkan kepala, Heechul menggeser Hyukjae supaya berdiri di lingkaran cahaya bulan. Ia menyerahkan buku yang sudah ia buka kepada Hyukjae.

"Dekap ini di dadamu,"

" _Oh sayangku_ ," kata Hyukjae dengan gairah yang dibuat – buat sambil memeluk buku itu di dadanya seperti layaknya ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. "-kau membuatku sangat panas dan bergairah. Aku tak sabar untuk menancapkan gigiku pada tubuh indahmu itu,"

Heechul tertawa, "Hentikan, Hyuk. Ini serius,"

"Serius? Yang benar saja. Aku berdiri di luar sini pada hari ulang tahunku yang kedua puluh sembilan , bertelanjang kaki dan mengenakkan celana jeans yang pasti akan di bakar oleh ibuku – _jika ia tahu_ , memeluk sebuah buku konyol di dadaku sebagai usaha untuk memanggil seorang _budak cinta Yunani_ yang berasal dari alam gaib," Hyukjae memandang Heechul, "-aku hanya mengetahui satu hal yang dapat membuatnya lebih konyol lagi. . ."

Hyukjae memegang buku itu dengan sebelah tangan, merentangkan lengannya lebar – lebar, menengadahkan kepala dan memohon kepada langit gelap di atas sana.

"Oh, ambil aku, _Budak Cinta_ yang Tampan dan Agung dan lakukan berbagai hal _nakal_ kepadaku. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk _bangkit_ ," katanya sembari menaik – turunkan alis.

Heechul mendengus, "Bukan begitu caranya. Kau harus menyebut namanya sebanyak tiga kali,"

Hyukjae menegakkan badannya, " _Budak Cinta. Budak Cinta. Budak Cinta_ ,"

Sambil beracak pinggang, Heechul memelototi temannya itu, " _Aiden of Macedon_ ,"

" _Oh maaf_ ," Hyukjae kembali memeluk buku itu di dadanya dan memejamkan mata.

"Datanglah dan redakan rasa nyeri di _selangkanganku_ , wahai _Aiden of Macedon_ yang Agung. _Aiden of Macedon. Aiden of Macedon_ ,"

Hyukjae kembali berpaling ke arah Heechul, "Kau tahu, sulit untuk mengucapkkannya sebanyak tiga kali secara cepat,"

Tapi Heechul sama sekali tak memperhatikan Hyukjae yang berkicau padanya. Ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya untuk mencari penampakan orang asing dari Yunani. Hyukjae kembali memutar matanya ketika angin sepoi – sepoi berembus di halaman dan aroma kayu cendana yang samar menyeruak di tengah – tengah keduanya. Ia menggunakan waktu sedetik untuk menikmatinya sebelum bau menyenangkan itu menguap dan hembusan angin lenyap meninggalkan udara panas menyesakkan yang sudah begitu akrab pada malam di bulan Agustus.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pelan di halaman. Desiran daun yang terdengar dari arah semak – semak. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Hyukjae memandang semak – semak yang berayun. Kemudian keusilan dalam dirinya bangkit tanpa bisa di cegah.

" _Oh tuhan_ ," Hyukjae terengah menunjuk ke semak – semak di halaman. " _Hyung_ , lihat lah ke sana,"

" _Aiden_?" seru Heechul.

Heechul melangkah mendekat. Pohon itu bergoyang. Tiba – tiba desisan dan suara _mengeong_ terdengar sesaat sebelum dua ekor kucing melesat keluar dari semak – semak.

"Lihat _Chullie_ , _Mr. Meong_ datang untuk menyelamatkanku dari kehidupan _monoton_ ku,"sambil memeluk buku itu dengan sebelah tangan, Hyukjae mengangkat punggung tangannya ke dahi sambil berpura – pura akan pingsan.

"Oh tolong aku, _Moon Mistress_. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perhatian dari seorang pemuja yang tak di inginkan! Cepat tolong aku, sebelum dia membunuhku dengan _alergi ku_ ," Hyukjae berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan tawanya – agar tak membuat Heechul marah.

"Berikan bukunya padaku," Heechul merebut buku dari dekapan Hyukjae. Ia melangkah ke dalam rumah sambil membolak – balik halaman buku itu. "-sial, apanya yang keliru?!"

Hyukjae menggeser pintu hingga membuka supaya Heechul bisa masuk ke ruangan yang sejuk.

"Tidak ada yang keliru, _sayang_. Itu hanya lelucon. Berapa kali aku harus bilang, ada pria tua kecil yang duduk di sebuah ruangan gelap entah dimana dan mengarang semua ini? Aku berani bertaruh dia sedang tertawa terpingkal – pingkal sekarang karena kita begitu bodoh. ."

"Mungkin ada lagi yang harus kita lakukan. Kurasa penjelasannya ada di beberapa paragraf pertama yang tidak bisa kubaca. _Pasti_ begitu,"

Hyukjae mengunci pintu geser dan memohon kesabaran. _Dan Heechul menyebutku keras kepala_. _Demi tuhan, aku lah yang paling sering mengalah_.

Telepon berdering. Hyukjae mengangkat telepon rumahnya dan mendengar suara Hangeng yang tengah mencari sang _istri_.

"Ini untukmu," kata Hyukjae menyerahkan gagang telepon kepada Heechul.

Heechul menerimanya, "Ya?" ia terdiam selama beberapa menit dan Hyukjae bisa mendengar ocehan Hangeng yang penuh semangat. Dari wajah Heechul yang tiba – tiba berubah pucat, Hyukjae tahu ada sesuatu yang _buruk_ terjadi.

"Oke, oke. Aku segera pulang. Apa kau yakin baik – baik saja? Oke, aku mencintaimu. Aku segera datang. . . jangan mencoba dan melakukan apapun sebelum aku sampai disana,"

Hujaman ketakutan akibat halusinasinya yang mengerikan membuat perut Hyukjae mulas. Berkali – kali ia melihat polisi di pintu kamarnya yang berkata dengan suara datar, _'Dengan menyesal saya harus memberitahu. . .'_

"Hyuk?"

"Yah?" sahut Hyukjae – kembali dari halusinasinya.

"Hangeng jatuh sewaktu bermain bola basket dan lengannya patah,"

Hyukjae menghela nafas – _sedikit lega_. Syukurlah bukan kecelakaan mobil. "Apa dia baik – baik saja?"

"Katanya begitu. Teman – temannya membawanya ke dokter jaga di klinik dan dokter itu sudah memeriksa hasil rontgennya. Dia memintaku untuk tidak khawatir tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku segera pulang,"

"Kau mau kuantar?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, kau sudah terlalu repot. Lagi pula, aku yakin tidak ada yang serius. Kau tahu betapa mudahnya aku khawatir. Kau disini saja dan nikmati sisa filmmu. Aku akan menelponmu besok pagi,"

"Oke. Kabari aku tentang keadaan _Hangeng hyung_ ,"

Heechul mengambil tas dan mencari – cari kunci mobilnya. Begitu sampai di pintu, ia berhenti sebentar dan kembali menyerahkan buku tadi kepada Hyukjae.

"Masa bodoh. Simpan ini. Buku ini pasti bisa membuatmu tertawa selama beberapa hari kedepan sambil mengingat betapa idiotnya aku,"

"Kau tidak idiot, _hyung-ie_. Hanya eksentrik,"

"Itulah yang mereka katakan tentang _Mary Tood Lincoln_. Sampai mereka mengurungnya – _karena tingkah anehnya_ ,"

Hyukjae tertawa, lalu mengambil buku itu dan memperhatikan Heechul keluar menuju mobilnya. "Hati – hati di jalan. Dan terima kasih sudah mau datang,"

Heechul melambai sebelum masuk kedalam mobil merahnya dan pergi.

Sambil menghela nafas sangking lelahnya, Hyukjae menutup dan mengunci pintu. Kemudian melempar buku di genggamannya ke atas sofa. "Sekarang jangan pergi kemana – mana, _Budak Cinta,_ "

Hyukjae menertawai tingkah konyolnya sendiri. Apa Heechul akan pernah _bisa_ melupakan omong kosong semacam itu? Ia mematikan TV dan membawa piring – piring kotor ke wastafel di dapur. Ketika sedang membilas gelas – gelasnya, ia melihat seberkas cahaya terang.

Selama sedetik, ia menyangka itu _halilintar_.

Hingga ia menyadari cahaya itu datang dari _dalam_ rumah.

"Apa – apaan. . .?"

Ia menyingkirkan gelas _wine-_ nya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Awalnya ia tidak melihat apa – apa. Tapi begitu sampai di ambang pintu, ia merasakan suatu kehadiran yang asing. Kehadiran yang membuat bulu di lengan dan lehernya _meremang_.

Dengan berhati – hati, ia memasuki ruangan dan melihat seseorang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sedang berdiri di depan sofa.

 _Itu seorang pria._

 _Seorang pria tampan._

 _Seorang pria telanjang._

 _Tunggu dulu, telanjang?_

 _Oh my god. . ._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **. . . to be continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hello reader yg budiman. ._

 _Sy kembali dgn apdetan full chap kedua u/ remake ini. Tidak terlalu lama bukan.?_

 _._

 _Jangan bertanya kenapa singkat. Sy menyesuaikan dengan setiap chap di novel aslinya. Ada yg pendek dan panjang. So, just enjoy it. #plok_

 _._

 _Sy mohon maaf karena tak bisa menyapa kalian yg sudah memberikan review satu persatu. Karena sy ketik note ini via Hp. Dan mengetik via benda datar nan sensitif itu sangat menjengkelkan. #abaikan._

 _._

 _Sy hendak berterima kasih atas semua review yg sudah masuk. Mulai dr pemakluman hingga hujatan. Tp apapun itu sy berterima kasih._

 _Dan untuk 'anda' yg dtg dgn komen pedas. Sebaiknya anda hadir via Pm dgn sy. Dan mari kita berdiskusi baik - baik tanpa judge tak jelas seakan anda mengenal sy. Anda jelas tak mengenal sy. Jd mohon tidak memberi statement tak bernilai seperti itu._

 _Tp siapapun anda, sy berterima kasih karena bagaimanapun anda jg sudah memberikan apresiasi. Ya walau bukan sesuatu yg berisi. #plok_

 _._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih u/ kalian yg sudah memberikan apresiasi u/ cerita remake ini. Sy menganggap 'kejadian kecil' kemarin sebagai sebuah pembelajaran agar sy tidak terbawa perasaan alias baper terhadap apapun._

 _Lastly, see you next time._

 _._

 _August 23, 2015_

 _Meyla Rahma_


	4. Chapter 3

**Fantasy Lover**

 **.**

 _Rated :_ _ **M**_

 _Pairing :_ _ **HaeHyuk and the other cast**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Romance, Supernatural, and a little bit Mature content**_

 _ **Warning.!**_

 _ **Vulgar Language**_

 _ **Bad Grammar**_

 _ **Typos**_

 _ **Man X Man**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cerita ini adalah_ _ **Remake**_ _dari Novel dengan Judul yang sama yakni,  
_ _ **Fantasy Lover**_ _karya_ _ **Sherrilyn Kenyon**_ _  
(*dengan perubahan genre toko_ _h_ _menjadi Man x Man dan perombakan disana sini ^_^)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let's Begin . . .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hyukjae melakukan sesuatu yang akan di lakukan oleh sebagian besar orang yang kaget saat berhadapan dengan seseorang asing yang tengah telanjang di ruang tamu.

 _Ia nmenjerit_.

Kemudian berlari ke pintu depan. Hanya saja ia melupakan bantal – bantal yang masih berserakan di lanrtai – bekas dari pesta kecilnya bersama Heechul. Iapun terjatuh.

 _Tidak.!_ Jeritnya dalam hati ketika mendarat dengan menyakitkan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ketakutan dan gemetaran, ia merangkat di antara bantal – bantal itu, mencari senjata. Merasakan sesuatu di ujung jemarinya, ia mengangkat tangan hanya untuk menemukan sebuah sandal rumah berlukis wajah monyet – _hadiah ulang tahun dari Heechul_.

 _Sial.!_ Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat botol _wine_. Ia berguling ke arah botol itu dan menggenggamnya. Kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapi si _penyusup_. Lebih cepat dari yang bisa di hadapi oleh Hyukjae, tangan hangat pria itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, menguncinya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya pria itu.

Ya ampun, suara maskulinnya yang berat, terdengar kuat, dengan aksen kental dan berirama yang hanya bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata " _merdu_ ". Dan erotis. _Dia benar – benar menggairahkan_.

Dengan semua indranya yang tiba – tiba berubah tumpul, Hyukjae mendongak dan. . .

Yah. . .

Jujur saja, hanya ada satu benda yang ia lihat. Dan _benda itu_ membuat wajahnya terasa lebih panas dari kompor. Lagi pula, bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan _benda itu_ yang hanya berjarak satu lengan jauhnya. Dan _benda itu_ juga sangat besar.

Sesaat kemudian, si _penyusup_ berlutut di sebelahnya dan menyingkirkan poni dari matanya dengan lembut. Pria itu menggerakkan tangan di kulit kepalanya seolah mencari – cari luka. Mata Hyukjae melahap dada bidang pria itu. Tidak sanggup bergerak ataupun mengalihkan pandangan dari kulit yang luar biasa tersebut, ia melawan keinginan untuk menggerang karena merasakan sensasi nakal yang kuat dari jemari pria itu di rambutnya. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan terbakar oleh sensasinya.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur?" tanya pria itu.

Lagi – lagi aksen asing dan anggun itu menggema di tubuh Hyukjae bagaikan belaian yang hangat dan menenteramkan. Ia memandangi kulit putih kecokelatan yang seakan memanggil – manggil tangannya untuk meraih dan menyentuh.

 _Pria itu benar – benar bercahaya.!_

Terpesona, ia ingin meihat wajah si _penyusup_ , melihat engan mata kepalanya sendiri apakah keseluruhan diri pria itu sama menakjubkannya dengan tubuh yang kini tengah di pandanginya. Ketika mendongak, ke atas otot – otot pria itu yang seperti di pahat, mulutnya menganga. Botol _wine_ yang semula ia genggam, kini terlepas karena jari – jarinya seolah mati rasa.

Itu _dia_.!

 _Tidak.! Tidak mungkin.!_

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi kepadanya, dan pria itu tidak mungkin telanjang di ruang tamunya dengan tangan di rambutnya. Hal – hal seperti ini tidak terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Apalagi kepada orang biasa seperti dirinya.

 _Tapi. . ._

" _Aiden_? tanya Hyukjae lirih.

Pria itu memiliki tubuh kuat dan ramping seperti tubuh atlet senam. Otot – ototnya keras, langsing dan indah. Serta berada di tempat – tempat yang bahkan tidak diketahui Hyukjae bisa di miliki oleh seorang pria. _Oh ayolah, dia juga pria_. Di bagian atas bahu, bisep dan lengan atasnya. Dada dan punggungnya. Di leher sampai kakinya. Otot – otot itu menonjol dengan kekuatan maskulin murni dan kuat.

 _Bahkan benda itu mulai menonjol_.

Rambut _brunette_ keemasan pria itu membentuk gelombang acak – acakan di sekeliling wajah yang di cukur bersih dan tampak seolah benar – benar di pahat dari batu. Luar biasa tampan dan memikat, wajahnya tidak cantik ataupun feminim. Tapi sangat mempesona.

Bibir itu tipis namun berkesan sensual, melengkung membentuk senyum tanggung di bingkai dalam paduan rahang yang tegas dan kokoh.

Dan mata itu.

 _Ya ampun.!_

Obsidan kecokelatan itu begitu jernih nan teduh yang mampu menghangatkan siapun yang memandangnnya. Seakan tenggelam dalam ketenangan manik sendu itu. Mata yang yang seakan membakar dengan intensitas dan bercahaya dengan kecerdasan. Hyukjae memiliki firasat bahwa penampilan pria itu benar – benar _bisa_ membunuh.

 _Atau setidaknya, menghancurkan_.

Dan Hyukjae memang merasa hancur pada saat itu. Terpesona oleh seorang pria yang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata. Dengan ragu – ragu, Hyukjae mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan meletakkannya ke lengan pria itu. Ia heran ketika lengat itu tidak menguap, membuktikan bahwa semua ini bukanlah halusinasi yang di akibatkan oleh kondisi mabuknya.

Tidak, lengan itu nyata. Nyata dan keras dan hangat. Kulit di bawah tangannya meregang, membuat jantungnya berdebar – debar. Tertegun, Hyukjae tidak sanggup melakukan apa – apa selain memandangi.

Aiden mengangkat sebelah alis sangking bingungnya. Belum pernah ada manusia – baik pria maupun wanita – yang lari darinya. Atau mengabaikannya setelah mengucapkan mantra pemanggilan atas dirinya.

Siapapun yang telah memanggilnya, pastilah menantikan inkarnasinya dengan penuh pengharapan, kemudian langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, memintanya untuk memuaskan mereka.

Tapi yang satu ini tidak. . .

 _Lelaki yang satu ini berbeda_.

Bibir Aiden ingin tersenyum ketika matanya menjelajahi lelaki bertubuh kurus itu. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat halus itu hampir menutupi matanya, dan mata hitamnya benar – benar terlihat seperti kelamnya kegelapan yang selama ini Aiden rasakan. Namun mata itu terlihat lebih baik, begitu bening dan menenteramkan. Kulit putih nya bak poselen dan sebuah hidung bangir yang indah bersanding dengan sebuah bibir merah yang sensual. Lelaki itu benar – benar menggemasakan di mata Aiden.

Bukannya itu penting.

Seperti apapun penampilan lelaki itu, Aiden hanya ada untuk melayaninya secara seksual. Untuk menikmati tubuh lelaki itu, dan Aiden memang berniat untuk melakukannya saat ini.

"Sini," ujar Aiden, memegang bahu Hyukjae "-biar kubantu kau berdiri,"

"Kau telanjang," bisik Hyukjae, memandang Aiden dari atas ke bawah sangking takjubnya ketika mereka berdiri.

"Kau _benar – benar_ telanjang,"

Aiden kembali merapikan ujung rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata Hyukjae, "Aku tahu,"

" _Kau telanjang!"_

"Kita sudah membahasnya,"

"Kau _bangun_ dan telanjang,"

Mulai bingung, Aiden mengerutkan dahu. "Apa?"

Hyukjae menunduk untuk melihat kejantanan Aiden.

"Kau _bangun_ ," katanya sambil memandang _benda itu_ secara terang – terangan, "-dan kau telanjang,"

"Dan ini membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Aiden, heran karena ada manusia yang tidak menyukai _ketelanjangannya_ , padahal belum pernah ada yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

" _Bingo!_ "

.

 _ ***_Fantasy Lover_***_

.

" _Well_ , aku tahu obatnya," kata Aiden.

Hyukjae melangkah mundur, jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ini tidak nyata. Ini tidak mungkin nyata. Ia hanya mabuk dan mengkhayal. Atau mungkin kepalanya terbentur mejadan ia tak sadarkan diri dan mencucurkan dara sampai mati.

 _Ya, pasti begitu! Itu masuk akal._

Setidaknya jauh lebih masuk akal daripada denyutan yang membara di sekujur tubuhnya. Denyutan yang memohonnya untuk mendekap tubuh pria itu.

Dan tubuh itu memang indah.

 _Kalau sedang berkhayal, pikiranmu pasti melantur kemana – mana. Kau pasti bekerja terlalu keras akhir – akhir ini. Kau mulai mambawa pulang mimpi – mimpi pasien yang kau tangani di tempat kerja._

Aiden meraih dan menangkup pipi Hyukjae dengan tangan kuatnya. Hyukjae tidak sanggup bergerak. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan Aiden mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia menatap mata tajam yang ia yakini dapat membaca jiwanya. Mata itu menghipnotis seperti predator berbahaya yang sedang meninabobokan mangsanya.

Hyukjae gemetar dalam pelukan Aiden.

Kemudian, bibir yang panas dan menuntut menempel ke bibirnya. Hyukjae mengerang. Selama hidupnya ia sudah pernah mendengar tentang ciuman yang bisa membuat lutut melemas, tapi ini pertama kali ia mengalaminya.

Oh, tapi Aiden terasa menyenangkan, berbau menyenangkan, dan rasanya waktu dikecap bahkan lebih menyenangkan lagi. Tanpa disuruh, lengan Hyukjae merangkul bahu Aiden, bidang dan sekokoh batu karang. Hawa panas dari dada Aiden meresap ke dada Hyukjae, memanggil – manggil dengan janji erotis dan sensual mengenai apa yang akan terwujud. Dan sementara itu, Aiden melumat bibirnya seperti seorang penjarah Viking yang bertekad untuk menciptakan pengrusakan total.

Setiap jengkal dari tubuh luar Aiden menempel secara intim ke tubuh Hyukjae, menggesek – gesek tubuhnya dengan suatu cara yang di maksudkan untuk membangkitkan gairah Hyukjae untuk bercinta. Dan Hyukjae menyadari keberadaan Aiden dengan suatu cara yang belum pernah ia rasakan terhadap pria manapun. Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya menuruni otot – otot yang seperti di pahat pada punggung telanjang Aiden dan mendesah ketika otot – otot itu bergerak di bawah tangannya.

Hyukjae memutuskan pada saat itu dan di tempat itu bahwa kalau ini mimpi, ia sungguh – sungguh tidak mau jam wekernya berbunyi.

Atau teleponya berdering.

Atau. . .

Tangan Aiden menjelajahi punggung Hyukjae, sebelum menangkup bokong dan semakin menempelkan pinggul Hyukjae ke pinggulnya, sementara lidahnya berdansa dengan lidah Hyukjae. Aroma kayu cendana memenuhi setiap indra Hyukjae. Merasakan seolah tubuhnya meleleh, Hyukjae menjelajahi otot – otot di punggung telanjang Aiden yang kencang dan bertonjolan dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara rambut _brunette_ Aiden menyapu punggung tangannya dengan suatu belaian erotis.

Aiden dimabukkan oleh sentuhan hangat Hyukjae, rasa menyenangkan dari lengan Hyukjae yang memeluknya erat sementara ia menggerakkan kedua belah tangannya di keindahan kulit lembut lelaki itu. Betapa Aiden menyukai suara – suara yang dibuat oleh Hyukjae waktu meresponnya dengan begitu provokatif. _Hmm,_ ia tak sabar mendengar jeritan Hyukjae ketika mencapai klimaks. Melihat kepala Hyukjae tersentak ke belakang sementara tubuh lelaki yang terlihat manis itu mengejang di bawah tubuhnya.

Sudah begitu lama semenjak terakhir kali ia merasakan sentuhan _submasif._ Begitu lama semenjak terakhir kali ia bersentuhan dengan manusia. Tubuh Aiden panas membara karena gairah, dan kalau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka, ia akan langsung melahap Hyukjae seperti sepotong cokelat yang manis. Membaringkan dan melumat lelaki manis itu seperti orang kelaparan di sebuah perjamuan. Tapi ia harus menunggu hingga lelaki yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya itu terbiasa dengannya.

Ia sudah belajar berabad – abad silam bagaimana cara membuat seorang lelaki tak lagi kewalahan saat penyatuan tubuh dengan lelaki lainnya. dan ia benar – benar tak mau yang satu ini jatuh pingsan saat penyatuan tubuh mereka nantinya.

Belum.

Tetap saja, ia tidak tahan menunggu barang semenitpun untuk memiliki lelaki manis itu. Mengangkat Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, Aiden berjalan menuju tangga. Awalnya Hyukjae tidak bisa berpikir dari balik rasa menyenangkan yang ditimbulkan oleh lengan kuat yang tengah mengelilinginya dengan hawa panas itu – di timbulkan oleh seorang pria yang benar – benar mengangkatnya dan tidak menggerang saat melakukan hal itu. Tapi ketika mereka melewati nanas kayu besar yang berada di anak tangga yang paling bawah, Hyukjae tiba – tiba tersadar.

"Stop, penyusup!" bentaknya, mencengkeram nanas yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang diukir itu seperti pelampung penyelamat, "-memangnya kau mau membawaku kemana, _huh_?"

Aiden berhenti dan memandang Hyukjae dengan penasaran. Pada saat itu juga, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan kuat itu, Aiden dapat melakukan apapun kepadanya dan ia tidak akan berdaya menghentikan pria itu.

Getar ketakutan perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Namun terlepas dari segala bahaya yang ada, sebagian dari dirinya tidak merasa takut. Sesuatu dari keberaniaannya memberitahukan bahwa pria itu tidak akan menyakitinya secara sengaja. Entah bagaimana bisa ia berpranulir seperti itu. Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Aku mau membawamu ke kamar tidurmu dimana kita bisa menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kita mulai," kata Aiden singkat, seolah sedang mendiskusikan cuaca.

"Kurasa tidak,"

Aiden mengangkat bahu bidangnya yang indah,

"Kau lebih memilih kita melakukannya di tangga kalau begitu? Atau sofa mungkin?" Aiden berhenti sebentar dan memandang ke sekeliling rumah seolah sedang mempertimbangkan pilihan – pilihannya, "-tidak buruk juga sebenarnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bercinta dengan seorang lelaki di atas. . ."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Satu – satunya tempat dimana kau bisa bercinta denganku adalah dalam mimpimu. Sekarang turunkan aku sebelum aku benar – benar marah,"

Yang membuat Hyukjae terkejut, Aiden menurut. Merasa sedikit lebih baik begitu kakinya menyentuh lantai yang aman, Hyukjae menaiki dua anak tangga. Sekarang mereka bertatapan dengan mata saling menyelami. Tiba – tiba dampak sepenuhnya dari kehadiran Aiden menghantam kesadaran Hyukjae.

.

 _ ***_Fantasy Lover_***_

.

 _Pria itu nyata!_

 _Oh tuhan, ia dan Heechul telah benar – benar menyulap pria itu kembali hidup!_

Mata Aiden menikam Hyukjae, wajahnya tenang dan tidak gembira sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku ada disini. Kalau kau tidak menginginkanku memasuki tubuhmu, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

Hyukjae hampir mengerang sewaktu mendengar kata – kata itu. Lebih parah lagi, bayangan kokoh dan sempurna milik Aiden yang memasuki tubuhnya melintas di benaknya. Seperti apa rasanya kalau seorang pria yang menggairahkan setengah mati bercinta dengannya sepanjang malam?

Dan Aiden pasti menggairahkan di tempat tidur, itu tidak diragukan lagi. Dengan kegagahan dan gerakan yang pria itu tunjukkan sampai sejauh ini, tidak perlu dikatakan betapa jauh lebih nikmatnya. . .

Hyukjae menegang karena pikiran tersebut. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Belum pernah ia merasakan hasrat seksual yang seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya. Belum pernah! Ia bisa benar – benar membaringkan Aiden di lantai dan mulai bercinta dengan pria itu.

 _Tidak masuk akal!_

Setelah bertahun – tahun, ia menjadi semakin terbiasa dengan seks yang dideskripsikan dengan ungkapan – ungkapan yang sangat gamblang – beberapa pasiennya bahkan berusaha mengagetkannya ataupun menggugahnya secara sengaja. Belum pernah mereka membangkitkan respons yang begitu panas dalam dirinya.

Tapi ketika berhadapan dengan Aiden, yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah memeluk dan bercinta habis – habisan dengan pria ini. Pikiran yang sangat tidak biasa itu menyadarkannya kembali menggapai kewarasan.

Hyukjae membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Aiden, kemudian berhenti. Apa yang akan ia lakukan pada pria ini?

 _Selain bercinta?_

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala karena tidak percaya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?"

Mata Aiden digelapkan oleh gairah ketika ia kembali meraih Hyukjae,

 _Oh ya,_ tubuh Hyukjae memohon, _tolong sentuh seluruh tubuhku_.

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri sekaligus Aiden, tidak mau melepaskan kendali dirinya.

Pikiran rasionalnyalah yang harus berkuasa disini, bukan hormonnya yang meluntah – luntah tak terkendali. Ia sudah pernah melakukan _kesalahan_ di masa lalu – _dan ia tak ingin mengulangnya kembali_.

Hyukjae melompat ke anak tangga berikutnya dan menatap Aiden. _Sial_ , pria ini memang tampan. Rambut _brunette_ yang yang kecokelatan tergerai acak meninggalkan kesan seksi dan mengundang yang tak bisa Hyukjae pungkiri. Alis kecokelatannya membingkai mata yang memperdayainya sekaligus menakutinya. Mata yang mengamati Hyukjae dengan geliat panas. Dan pada saat itu, Hyukjae benar – benar ingin membunuh Heechul.

Tapi keinginan tersebut tak sebesar keinginan untuk merangkak ke tempat tidur bersama pria ini dan menancapkan giginya ke kulit putih kecokelatan itu dan mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka yang bersatu . .

 _Hentikan itu!_

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi," kata Hyukjae akhirnya. Ia harus berpikir – mencari tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, "-aku harus duduk sebentar dan kau. . ." ia menggerakkan mata untuk menjelajahi tubuh sempurna Aiden, "Kau harus menutupi tubuhmu agar kau tak masuk angin – itupun jika berlaku pada tubuhmu,"

Sudut – sudut bibir Aiden berkedut. Di sepanjang hidupnya, lelaki ini adalah jenis manusia pertama yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Bahkan dari semua manusia yang ia kenal sebelum kutukan itu tidak melakukan apa – apa selain berusaha melucuti pakaiannya. Secepat mungkin. Dan semenjak kutukan itu, para pemanggilnya menghabiskan waktu berhari – hari untuk memandangi ketelanjangannya, menggerakkan tangan mereka di atas tubuhnya, menikmati pemandangan atas dirinya.

"Diam disini sebentar," perintah Hyukjae sebelum melesat menaiki tangga.

Aiden memperhatikan pinggul Hyukjae yang bergoyang indah setiap kali lelaki itu menaiki tangga, tubuhnya menjadi panas dan keras karena hal itu. Mengertakkan gigi sebagai usaha untuk mengabaikan rasa panas di selangkangannya, ia memaksakan diri untuk memandang ke sekeliling. Pengalihan adalah kuncinya – setidaknya sampai lelaki manis itu menyerah dan takluk kepadanya.

Yang pasti tidak lama lagi. Tidak pernah ada satupun manusia yang sanggup menahan diri lama – lama darinya. Tersenyum pahit karena pikiran itu, Aiden melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah. Sebenarnya dimana dan di zaman apa dirinya berada sekarang?

Aiden tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terperangkap. Yang bisa ia ingat hanya suara – suara dari waktu ke waktu, pergeseran serta perubahan aksen dan dialek bahasa yang samar seiring dengan bergantinya tahun. Mendongak untuk melihat cahaya di atas kepalanya, Aiden mengerutkan dahi. Tidak ada api. Benda apa itu? Matanya berair karena protes dan ia mengalihkan pandangan. Itu pasti bolah lampu, ia memutuskan.

 _Hei, aku harus mengganti bola lampu. Tolong pencet sakelar yang ada di dekat pintu. Oke?_

Mengingat kata – kata si pemiliki toko buku, Aiden menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah sakelar. Ia meninggalkan tangga dan menekan tombol kecil itu. Lampu – lampu langsung padam. Lalu ia mengembalikan tombolnya ke posisi semula. Di luar kehendaknya, ia kembali tersenyum. Keajaiban apalagi yang dimiliki zaman ini?

"Ini,"

Aiden memandang Hyukjae yang berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah. Lelaki itu melemparkan secarik kain hijau tua yang berbentuk persegi panjang kepadanya. Ia menangkapnya di dada ketika gelombang keheranan menguasai dirinya.

Lelaki itu serius sewaktu menyuruhnya menutupi tubuh?

Aneh sekali. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam, ia membungkus pinggulnya dengan kain itu. Hyukjae menunggu sampai Aiden beranjak dari pintu sebelum melihatnya lagi. Syukurlah, akhirnya pria itu tertutupi juga. Hyukjae berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa.

"Tolong aku, _Hyung-ie_ ," katanya pelan, "-aku akan membalas kebaikanmu,"

Aiden duduk di sebelah Hyukjae, mengobarkan setiap hormon di tubuh Hyukjae dengan kehadirannya. Bergeser ke ujung sofa yang satunya, Hyukjae mengamati Aiden dengan hati – hati, "Jadi, berapa lama kau akan berada disini?"

 _Oh, pertanyaan bagus, Hyuk. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja menanyakan kondisi cuaca dan zodiaknya? Ya ampun!_

"Hingga bulan purnama berikutnya," mata dingin Aiden meleleh. Dan ketika mata itu menjelajahi tubuh Hyukjae, tatapannya berubah dari es menjadi api hanya dalam dua kali detak jantung.

Aiden mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Hyukjae, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae melompat berdiri dan menyingkir untuk berdiri di sisi meja kopi. "Maksudmu aku terjebak denganmu sampai akhir bulan ini?"

"Ya,"

Tertegun, Hyukjae menggosok – gosokkan tangan ke matanya. Ia tak bisa menemani Aiden selama sebulan. Sebulan penuh! Ia punya tanggung jawab, kewajiban. Ia punya hobi baru yang harus dipelajari.

"Dengar," kata Hyukjae, "-percaya atau tidak, aku punya kehidupan. Kehidupan yang tidak melibatkan dirimu di dalamnya,"

Hyukjae bisa menebak dari wajah Aiden bahwa pria itu tidak memperdulikan kata – katanya. Tidak sama sekali. "Kalau kau piker aku senang bisa berada disini bersamamu, saying sekali kau keliru. Kupastikan, aku berada disini bukan karena pilihan,"

Kata – kata Aiden menyengat hati Hyukjae.

"Yah, tidak _seluruh_ bagian dirimu merasa seperti itu," Hyukjae melemparkan tatapan tajam ke bagian tubuh Aiden yang masih kaku – di balik balutan kain.

Menunduk dan melihat ke arah pangkuannya, Aiden menghela nafas, "Sayangnya, kendaliku terhadap _benda ini_ tidak lebih banyak daripada kendaliku terhadap kehadiranku disini,"

" _Well_ , pintunya disana," ujar Hyukjae, menunjuk kea rah pintu, "-jangan sampai bokongmu terantuk waktu keluar,"

"Percayalah, kalau bisa, aku akan pergi,"

Hyukjae meragukan kata – kata Aiden, dan maknanya.

"Maksudmu aku tidak bisa mengusirmu? Atau membuatmu kembali ke dalam buku?"

"Aku tahu jawaban untuk itu. . . _Bingo!_ "

Hyukjae terdiam. Bangkit dan berdiri perlahan, Aiden memandangi Hyukjae. Telah dikutuk selama berabad – abad, ini pertama kalinya peristiwa seperti ini terjadi. Para pemanggilnya yang lain sudah tahu apa dirinya, dan mereka lebih dari sekedar bersedia untuk menghabiskan waktu selama sebulan di dalam pelukannya, dengan senang hati memanfaatkan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan mereka.

Belum pernah dalam hidupnya, baik yang satu ini maupun yang fana dulu, ia menjumpai seseorang yang tidak menginginkannya secara fisik.

Rasanya. . .

 _Aneh._

 _Merendahkan._

 _Hampir memalukan._

Apa mungkin kutukannya melemah? Apa mungkin pada akhirnya ia bisa bebas?

Tapi bahkan ketika pikiran itu melintas di benaknya, Aiden tahu persis. Saat para dewa Yunani menjatuhkan hukuman, mereka melakukannya dengan cara dan kedengkian yang tidak bisa dicairkan dalam waktu dua ribu tahun sekalipun. Suatu waktu, dulu sekali, ia pernah melawan kutukannya. Dulu, ketika ia merasa yakin ia bisa bebas. Namun kurungan dan siksaan tak kenal ampun selama lebih dari dua ribu tahun telah mengajarkan satu hal kepadanya – _kepasrahan_.

Ia pantas menerima kutukannya, dan seperti layaknya seorang pejuang, ia menerima hukumannya. Menelan kepedihan yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, Aiden merentangkan lengan dan menawarkan tubuhnya kepada Hyukjae.

"Kau boleh memperlakukanku sesukamu. Katakana saja bagaimana aku harus menyenangkanmu,"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau kau pergi,"

Aiden menurunkan lengan ke samping tubuhnya. "Kecuali yang satu itu,"

.

 _ ***_Fantasy Lover_***_

.

Frustasi, Hyukjae mulai berjalan mondar – mandir. Hormonnya akhirnya kembali terkendali dan pikirannya menjadi lebih jernih, ia begitu menginginkan sebuah solusi. Tapi betapa pun kerasnya ia berpikir, sepertinya tidak satupun yang muncul. Rasa sakit yang parah mulai berdenyut di pelipisnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan selama sebulan, _sebulan penuh_ , bersama Aiden?

Lagi – lagi bayangan tubuh Aiden di atas tubuhnya, rambut Aiden ia remat kuat sementara pria ity menghujam dalam – dalam ke tubuhnya, menyiksanya.

"Aku memerlukan sesuatu. . ." suara Aiden menghilang.

Hyukjae membalikkan badan untuk melihat Aiden, tubuhnya masih mendambakan pria itu. Menyerahkan diri kepada Aiden pastilah sangat mudah. Tapi itu salah. Ia tidak mau memanfaatkan Aiden seperti itu. Seperti. . .

Tidak, ia tidak mau memikirkan _itu_. Ia _menolak_ untuk memikirkan itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Makanan," ulang Aiden, "-kalau kau tidak mau cepat – cepat _menggunakanku_ , apa kau keberatan kalau aku makan?"

Ekspresi malu – malu dan setengah marah di wajah Aiden member tahu Hyukjae bahwa pria itu tidak suka meminta apapun. Kemudian terlintas di benak Hyukjae bahwa kalau ini terasa ganjil dan menyusahkan baginya, seperti apa rasanya bagi Aiden? Ditarik dari tempat manapun pria itu hidup dan dilempar ke dalam kehidupannya seperti batu ketapel? _Pasti mengerikan_.

"Tentu saja tak keberatan," ujar Hyukjae, member isyarat kepada Aiden untuk mengikutinya, "-dapurnya disini,"

Ia membawa pria itu melewati lorong pendek yang menuju ke bagian belakang rumah. Hyukjae membuka lemari es dan menyuruh Aiden melihat ke dalamnya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Bukannya menjulurkan kepala ke dalam, Aiden malah berdiri sekitar tiga langkah di belakang lemari es.

"Apa kau masih punya pizza?"

"Pizza?" ulang Hyukjae dengan terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini tahu tentang pizza?

Aiden mengangkat bahu, "Sepertinya kalian sangat menikmatinya,"

Wajah Hyukjae terasa panas karena mengingat permainannya yang tadi. Heechul melontarkan sebuah komentar mengenai makanan sebagai pengganti seks dan ia berpura – pura mengalami orgasme sambil menikmati potongan terakhirnya. "Kau mendengar kami?"

Wajah Aiden tenang, ia bicara dengan pelan, "Sang _budak cinta_ mendengar segala sesuatu yang diucapkan di dekat buku,"

Kalau bertambah panas lagi, pipi Hyukjae bisa meledak, "Aku tidak punya pizza," katanya cepat – cepat, ingin membenamkan kepala ke _freezer_ untuk menyejukkannya, "-tapi aku masih punya sisa ayam dan pasta,"

"Dan _wine_?"

Aiden mengangguk.

"Boleh juga,"

Nada memerintah Aiden benar – benar menyulut amarah Hyukjae. Kedengarannya seperti Tarzan : ' _akulah sang raja, saying. Ambilkan makanan untukku.'_ Sungguh membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Dengar penyusup, aku bukan kokimu. Kalau kau macam – macam dengan ku, aku akan menjejalkan Alpo ke mulutmu,"

Aiden mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu Alpo?"

"Ah, sudahlah,"

Dengan hati yang masih jengkel, Hyukjae mengeluarkan ayam dan pasta dari dalam lemari es, lalu bersiap – siap untuk memasukkannya ke _microwave_. Aiden duduk di meja dengan pancaran aura jantan dan arogan yang mengikis rasa toleransi Hyukjae. Berharap memiliki sekaleng Alpo – makanan anjing – Hyukjae memaksakan diri menuang pasta ke mangkuk.

"Ngomong – ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau berada di dalam buku itu? Sejak zaman Kegelapan?" setidaknya Aiden bertingkah seperti itu – jadi tak salah jika Hyukjae menyimpulkan.

Aiden duduk diam seperti patung. Tidak ada emosi, tidak ada apa – apa. Kalau Hyukjae tidak tahu lebih banyak, ia bersumpah bahwa pria itu adalah sebuah robot.

"Aku dipanggil terakhir kali pada tahun delapan belas sembilan lima,"

"Yang benar saja!" Hyukjae memandang Aiden dengan menganga sambil memasukkan mangkuk ke dalam _microwave_.

"Delapan belas sembilan lima? Kau serius?"

Aiden mengangguk.

"Pada tahun berapa kau dikurung untuk _pertama kalinya_?"

Amarah melintas di wajah Aiden dengan intensitas yang begitu tinggi hingga Hyukjae terkejut.

"Satu empat sembilan SM kalau menurut kalendermu,"

Mata Hyukjae membelalak, "Satu empat sembilan SM maksudnya Seratus empat puluh sembilan sebelum masehi? Ya, ampun. Waktu aku memanggilmu Aiden of Macedon, kau _benar – benar_ berasal dari Makedonia. Dari Makedonia yang _itu_ ,"

Aiden mengangguk singkat.

Pikiran Hyukjae berputar – putar ketika ia menutup _microwave_ dan menyalakannya. Ini mustahil. Sangat mustahil!

"Bagaimana kau bisa terjebak di dalam buku itu? Maksudku, bangsa Yunani kuno tidak punya buku kan?"

"Awalnya aku dikuburkan ke dalam sebuah naskah kuno yang kemudian dijilid supaya terlindung," ujar Aiden muram, wajahnya tetap tenang, "-tentang mengapa aku dikutuk. . . aku menaklukkan Alexandria,"

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahi. Yang satu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal, bukan berarti ada _bagian_ dan kisah tersebut yang masuk akal baginya.

"Mengapa menaklukkan sebuah kota bisa. . ."

"Alexandria bukanlah sebuah kota, dia adalah seorang perawan Priapine,"

Hyukjae menegang karena kata – kata Aiden, dank arena implikasi dari bagaimana menaklukkan seorang wanita bisa membuat seorang pria terkurung sepanjang keabadian.

"Kau memperkosa seorang perawan?" tanya Hyukjae – polos.

"Aku tidak memperkosanya," sergah Aiden, membalas pandangan Hyukjae dengan tatapan tajam, "-itu didasarkan atas perasaan suka sama suka, aku jamin,"

Oke, ada ketegangan disana. Hyukjae bisa melihatnya dengan jelas pada sikap Aiden yang sedingin es. Aiden tidak suka membicarakan masa lalunya. Aiden mendengar suara bel yang aneh sebelum Hyukjae menekan sebuah tombol dan membuka kotak hitam dimana ia menempatkan makanannya. Hyukjae meletakkan mangkuk makanan yang beruap itu di depan Aiden dengan sebuah garpu perak, pisau, serbet kertas dan segelas _wine_. Aroma yang hangat memenuhi kepala Aiden, membuat perutnya perih sangking laparnya.

Menurut Aiden, seharusnya ia terkejut oleh cara dan kecepatan Hyukjae memasak, tapi setelah mendengar berbagai benda yang di sebut kereta, mobil, gramofon, roket dan computer, ia tidak yakin apakahi masih ada yang bisa membuatnya terkejut sekarang. Kalau mau jujur, tidak ada satu hal pun yang tersisa baginya untuk dirasakan semenjak – karena kebutuhan – ia menyingkirkan emosinya dari dulu sekali.

Eksistensinya tidak lebih dari beberapa hari singkat yang diuntai sepanjang abad – abad yang berlalu. Satu – satunya tujuan yang ia miliki adalah memenuhi kebutuhan seksual pemanggilnya. Dan kalau ada yang ia pelajari setelah dua ribu tahun terakhir, itu adalah menikmati apapun yang tersedia baginya pada setiap inkarnasi. Sambil memikirkannya, Aiden menggigit dan menikmati mie berkrim yang hangat dan terasa lezat di lidahnya. Rasanya benar – benar enak.

Ia membiarkan aroma ayam dan rempah – rempah menyerbu kepalanya. Satu keabadian sudah berlalu semenjak ia makan untuk terakhir kalinya. Satu keabadian yang dipenuhi dengan kelaparan yang tak kenal ampun.

Memejamkan mata, ia menelan.

Lebih terbiasa dengan kelaparan daripada makanan, perutnya mengejang hebat sebagai reaksi terhadap gigitan yang pertama. Aiden mencengkeram pisau dan garpu sambil memerangi rasa sakit yang brutal. Tapi ia tidak berhenti makan. Tidak selagi masih memiliki makanan. Ia sudah menanti sekian lama untuk mengenyahkan rasa laparnya sehingga ia tidak mau berhenti sekarang.

Setelah beberapa gigitan, kejang itu mereda mengijinkannya untuk kembali menikmati makanan sepenuhnya. Dan begitu kejangnya berkurang, ia membutuhkan segenap kekuatan untuk makan layaknya manusia dan tidak menjejalkan makanan ke dalam mulut sangking inginnya mengenyahkan rasa lapar yang menggerogoti perutnya.

Hyukjae bersandar di konter dapur sembari memperhatikan Aiden makan, secara perlahan, hampir mekanis. Ia tidak tahu apakah Aiden menyukai makanannya, tapi pria it uterus menyantapnya. Namun yang membuatnya kagum adalah tata cara makan ala Eropa Aiden yang sempurna. Ia belum pernah berhasil makan seperti itu, dan ia bertanya – tanya kapan Aiden belajar menggunakan pisau untuk menahan pasta di balik garpu dan melahapnya.

"Apa mereka punya garpu di Makedonia kuno?" tanya Hyukjae.

Aiden terhenti. "Maaf?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kapan garpu ditemukan. Apa mereka memilikinya pada. . ."

 _Kau melantur!_ Bentak otak Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Yah, siapa yang tidak melantur? Lihat saja pria itu. Menurutmu berapa kali seseorang bertingkah seperti orang idiot dan menemukan patung Yunani yang menjadi hidup? Apalagi yang seperti itu!_

Tidak sering.

"Garpu ditemukan pada suatu masa di abad kelima belas, aku yakin itu,"

"Sungguh?" tanya Hyukjae, "-apa kau ada disana?"

Wajah Aiden tampak bingung, lalu ia mendongak dan bertanya, "Saat ditemukannya garpu atau abad kelima belas?"

"Abad kelima belas tentu saja,"

Kemudian setelah memikirkannya secara lebih baik, Hyukjae menambahkan, "-kau tentu tidak ada ketika garpu ditemukan. Atau ada?"

"Tidak," Aiden berdeham dan menyeka mulut dengan serbet, "-aku dipanggil empat kali pada abad itu. Dua kali di Italia, sekali di Inggris dan sekali di Perancis,"

Hyukjae membayangkan seperti apa rasanya hidup pada masa itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah melihat berbagai hal selama berabad – abad,"

"Tidak juga,"

"Oh, ayolah. Dalam dua ribu tahun. . ."

"Yang sering kulihat adalah kamar tidur, tempat tidur dan lemari,"

Nada bicara Aiden yang datar membuat Hyukjae terdiam sementara Aiden kembali makan. Bayangan Nickhun menusuk hati Hyukjae. Ia baru mengenal satu bajingan yang egois dan tak berperasaan. Kedengarannya Aiden sudah mengenal lebih banyak hal.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku, apa kau berbaring begitu saja di dalam buku sampai seseorang memanggilmu?"

Aiden mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam buku untuk menghabiskan waktu?"

Aiden mengangkat bahu dan Hyukjae menyadri fakta bahwa pria itu tidak memiliki banyak ekspresi.

Atau kata – kata.

Hyukjae maju dan duduk di kursi yang berada di meja yang berseberangan dengan Aiden. "Kau tahu, kau bilang kita punya waktu sebulan untuk bersama, kenapa tidak menjadikannya menyenangkan dan mengisinya dengan mengobrol?"

Aiden mendongak sangking terkejutnya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang benar – benar berbincang – bincang dengannya, kecuali untuk menyatakan dorongan atau saran yang dapat meningkatkan kenikmatan yang ia berikan kepada mereka.

 _Atau untuk memanggilnya kembali ke ranjang._

Semenjak awal kehidupannya, ia sudah belajar bahwa semua manusia yang ia temui hanyalah menginginkan tubuhnya yang lebih tepatnya kejantanannya yang tertanam di tubuh mereka yang meminta belai sentuhan darinya. Sambil memikirkannya, Aiden melayangkan pandangan dengan perlahan, dengan santai, ke tubuh Hyukjae. Lelaki itu bertubuh kurus. Namun tak sampai memperlihatkan ruas tulangnya. Ia memiliki kulit yang putih menggoda dengan gurat rahang yang tegas dan sebuah bibir – yang Aiden sangat yakin – sangat manis bila tersenyum. Aiden mengarahkan pandangannya pada dada Hyukjae yang rata namun sedikit terekspos karena kelonggaran kaos yang menutupinya.

Dengan marah, Hyukjae bersidekap dan menunggu Aiden membalas pertanyaannya.

Aiden hampir tertawa. _Hampir_.

"Kau tahu," ujar Aiden, menggunakan kata – kata Hyukjae, "ada berbagai hal yang jauh lebih menarik untuk dilakukan dengan lidah daripada mengobrol. . . seperti menggerakannya di _nipple_ mu dan di cekungan leher jenjangmu yang menggoda," pandangannya diarahkan ke meja, ke area yang kurang lebih menutupi pangkuan Hyukjae, "-belum lagi tempat – tempat lain yang bisa dijangkau,"

Selama sesaat, Hyukjae tercengang. Kemudian terhibur.

Kemudian _sangat_ bergairah.

Sebagai seorang terapis, ia sudah mendengar banyak hal yang jauh lebih mengejutkan daripada itu, Hyukjae mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Yah, tapi bukan dari lidah yang _ia_ inginkan untuk melakukan berbagai hal selain mengobrol.

"Kau benar, masih ada berbagai hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan lidah, seperti memotongnya," tungkas Hyukjae, merasa puas saat melihat kilatan terkejut di mata Aiden. "-tapi aku ini seorang lelaki yang senang mengobrol dank au ada disini untuk _menyenangkanku_ , bukan begitu?"

Tubuh Aiden sedikit menegang seolah menolak tugasnya. "Benar,"

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di dalam buku,"

Mata Aiden menikam Hyukjae dengan intensitas panas yang menurutnya melemahkan, menarik dan sedikit menakutkan.

"Rasanya seperti dikurung di dalam _sarkofagus_ ," kata Aiden pelan, "-aku mendengar suara – suara, tapi tidak bisa melihat cahaya atau apapun juga. Aku hanya berdiri disana, tidak bergerak. Menunggu. Mendengarkan,"

Hyukjae merasa ngeri ketika mendengarnya. Ia ingat suatu ketika, dulu sekali, sewaktu tanpa sengaja ia mengunci dirinya sendiri di gudang ayahnya. Tidak ada cahaya ataupun jalan keluar disana. Ketakutan, paru – parunya terasa sesak, kepalanya terasa ringan sangking paniknya. Ia menjerit dan memukul – mukul pintu sekuat tenaga hingga tangannya memar. Hingga akhirnya, sang ibu mendengar dan mengeluarkan dirinya.

Sampai hari ini, ia mengidap _klaustrophobia_ ringan yang diakibatkan oleh pengalaman itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya menghabiskan waktu selama berabad –abad di dalam tempat semacam itu.

"Mengerikan sekali," ujar Hyukjae pelan.

"Kau menjadi terbiasa dengannya. Lama kelamaan,"

"Apa kau sudah terbiasa?" Hyukjae tak tahu, tapi entah karena alasan apa, ia meragukannya.

Ketika ibunya mengeluarkannya dari gudang, ia mendapati bahwa ternyata ia hanya berada di dalam selama setengah jam, tapi rasanya sudah seperti berhari – hari baginya. Seperti apa rasanya sungguh – sungguh menghabiskan sepanjang keabadian seperti itu.

"Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk kabur?"

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Aiden kepada Hyukjae sudah bisa menjelaskan jawabannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah jelas, aku gagal,"

Hyukjae merasa kasihan pada Aiden. dua ribu tahun di habiskan di dalam kegelapan total. Merupakan suatu keajaiban kalau Aiden masih waras, masih bisa duduk disini bersamanya dan mengobrol. Pantas saja Aiden menginginkan makanan. Perampasan indra seperti itu sama saja dengan penyiksaan kejam yang tak kenal belas kasihan.

Pada saat itu juga, Hyukjae tahu ia harus manolong Aiden. ia tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi pasti ada suatu cara untuk membebaskan pria itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita bisa menemukan suatu cara untuk membebaskanmu?"

"Percayalah padaku, tidak ada satupun cara untuk membebaskanku,"

"Kau pasrah, ya?"

Aiden melemparkan pandangan jenaka kepada Hyukjae, "Terkurung selama dua ribu tahun membuat seseorang seperti itu,"

Hyukjae kembali memperhatikan Aiden makan, pikirannya berputar – putar. Jiwa optimis di dalam dirinya menolak untuk menyetujui sikap pesimis Aiden, sebagaimana jiwa terapis di dalam dirinya menolak untuk tidak menolong pria itu. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk mengurangi penderitaan semampunya, dan ia tidak pernah main – main dengan sumpahnya.

 _Kalau ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan._

Sementara itu, Hyukjae memutuskan akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Aiden yang menurutnya belum pernah dilakukan oleh orang lain sebelumnya – ia akan berusaha supaya Aiden menikmati penangguhanhukumannya di New Orleans. Para pemanggilnya yang dulu mungkin mengurung Aiden di dalam kamar tidur atau bahkan lemari mereka, tapi ia tidak mau mengurung siapapun.

"Yah, kalau begitu, anggap saja inkarnasi ini ditunjukkan padamu, Bung,"

Aiden mendongak dari makanannya dengan ketertarikan yang tiba – tiba muncul.

"Aku akan menjadi _pelayanmu_ ," lanjut Hyukjae, "-apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, kita akan melakukannya. Apapun yang ingin kau lihat, kita akan melihatnya,"

Salah satu bibir Aiden terangkat dengan masam sangking gelinya ketika ia menyesap _wine_. "Lepaskan kaos longgarmu,"

"Maaf?" cetus Hyukjae.

Aiden menyingkirkan gelas _wine_ -nya dan menikam Hyukjae dengan tatapan panas dan bergairah,

"Kau bilang aku bisa melihat apapun yang ingin kulihat dan melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan. Yah, aku ingin melihat _nipple_ mu dan memainkan lidahku . ."

"Stop bung, tenang dulu," sergah Hyukjae, pipinya terasa panas, tubuhnya terbakar. "-kurasa harus ada beberapa aturan dasar selagi kau disini. Nomor satu tidak boleh ada _itu sama sekali_ ,"

"Mengapa tidak?"

 _Ya_ , desak tubuh Hyukjae dengan suara yang setengah memohon dan setengah marah. _Mengapa tidak?_

"Karena aku bukan kucing jalanan yang mengibaskan – ngibaskan ekor sambil menunggu kucing lain menghampiriku, memasukkan benda itu,"

"- _lalu pergi,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **. . . to be continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hello reader yang budiman. . ._

 _Ini chapter ketiga dengan sederet kalimat panjang yang berhasil sy salin dari novel aslinya untuk minggu ini._

 _Untuk chapter depan, kita akan bertemu 2 minggu sekali._

 _Why?_

 _I was too busy with my job._

 _My homework and my everything #abaikan_

 _Sy akan tetap apdet, namun tak lagi seminggu sekali. 2 minggu sekali adalah penawaran paling bagus yg bisa sy berikan. :v_

 _._

 _Cukup senang dengan respon reader sekalian yg memang berkenan membaca apalagi meninggalkan jejak._

 _Abaikan kejadian tak mengenakan beberapa minggu lalu, sy sudah berusaha mup on(?) agar tak terlalu terpuruk dan down hanya karena satu sentilan(?)_ _ **tak penting**_ **.**

 _Dan untuk yg menginginkan NC di chap ini, sepertinya kalian harus_ _ **bersabar**_ _._

 _Jangan hakimi sy, karena sy hanya meremake sesuai dengan novel yg asli. Kalau sy bikin NC, itu tak akan seru. :v_

 _Di Chap ini cukup menjelaskan betapa sempurnanya sosok Aiden. Dan bagaimana sang 'budak cnta' terkurung di buku. Dengan sedikit percikan(?) mature scene - kesukaan kalian. :v  
_

 _Dan oh ya, sy akan tetap pake nama Aiden. itu lebih keren ketimbang Donghae. #dibakar_

 _Cerita masih panjang, jadi harap memaklumi jika ada beberapa typo bertebaran. Karena sy hanya edit sekali. Itupun dengan mata terkantuk – kantuk._

 _._

 _Anyway, sy berterima kasih u/ semua yg sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak di chap sebelumnya._

 _Map sy tidak bisa menuliskan nama kalian satu persatu. Jemari sy cukup pegal saat mengkebut(?) ketik chap ini mulai dari jam 3 sore tadi hingga pukul 01 dini hari._

 _Lumayan terasa pegelnya ternyata permisa. #abaikan._

 _Tapi terima kasih sudah memberikan review. Sy cinta kalian semua. #abaikan._

 _._

 _Oke lastly,_

 _Be good reader and leave your comment._

 _August 30, 2015_

 _Meyla Rahma_


	5. Chapter 4

**Fantasy Lover**

 **.**

 _Rated :_ _ **M**_

 _Pairing :_ _ **HaeHyuk and the other cast**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Romance, Supernatural, and a little bit Mature content**_

 _ **Warning.!**_

 _ **Vulgar Language**_

 _ **Bad Grammar**_

 _ **so MANY Typos**_

 _ **Man X Man**_

 _ **.**_

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **I warn you,**

 **so don't make any disgusting comment..!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cerita ini adalah_ _ **Remake**_ _dari Novel dengan Judul yang sama yakni,  
_ _ **Fantasy Lover**_ _karya_ _ **Sherrilyn Kenyon**_ _  
(*dengan perubahan genre toko_ _h_ _menjadi Man x Man dan perombakan disana sini ^_^)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let's Begin . . .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aiden mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar analogi Hyukjae yang sangat tak terduga itu. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan dari kata – kata tersebut adalah besarnya kepahitan yang ia dengar dalam suara Hyukjae. Hyukjae pasti pernah dimanfaatkan dengan buruk di masa lalu. Pantas saja lelaki itu gelisah ketika berhadapan dengan dirinya.

Bayangan Jessica melintas di benaknya, dan ia merasakan hujaman kepedihan yang begitu ganas di dadanya sehingga latihan militer kerasnya yang membuatnya tak meringis. Ada begitu banyak utang yang harus ia bayar. Dosa yang begitu besar sehingga dua ribu tahun sekalipun tidak bisa menebusnya. Memejamkan mata, Aiden mengusir pikiran – pikiran tersebut. Itu sejarah kuno dan ini adalah masa kini. Hyukjae adalah masa kini. _Dan dia ada disini untuk lelaki itu_.

Sekarang Aiden mengerti apa yang dimaksud Heechul ketika bicara tentang Hyukjae kepadanya. Karena itulah ia berada disini. Untuk menunjukkan pada Hyukjae bahwa – _seks itu menyenangkan_.

Belum pernah ia menemukan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Ketika memandang Hyukjae, senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir tipis Aiden. Ini akan menjadi kali pertama dalam hidupnya dimana ia harus merayu seorang lelaki supaya bersedia menjadi kekasihnya. Belum pernah ada manusia – baik pria maupun wanita – yang menolak tubuhnya. Dengan semangat dan sikap keras kepala Hyukjae, Aiden tahu bahwa lelaki itu ke tempat tidur pasti sama menantangnya dengan mengalahkan tentara Romawi.

 _Ya, ia akan menikmatinya_.

Sebagaimana ia akan menikmati Hyukjae. Setiap jengkal tubuh manis yang berlapis kulit bak porselen itu. Hyukjae menelan ludah ketika melihat senyum tulus pertama dari Aiden. senyum yang memperlembut wajahnya dan membuatnya menjadi semakin memikat. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang di pikirkan Aiden?

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyukjae merasakan wajahnya dibanjiri oleh kehangatan ketika ia memikirkan kata – katanya yang kasar. Ia tidak bermaksud melotoarkannya. Mengungkapkan pikirannya kepada orang lain, khususnya orang asing, bukanlah kebiasaanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang begi menarik dalam diri pria ini. Sesuatu yang menjangkaunya dengan cara yang sangat menggelisahkan.

Mungkin kepedihan berselimut kabut tipis yang mengilat pada obsidan cokelat teduh Aiden ketika ia melihat pria itu dalam keadaan lengah. Atau mungkin latihan psikologinya selama bertahun – tahun yang tidak bisa menerima jiwa yang begitu kesusahan tanpa menolongnya.

Hyukjae tidak tahu.

Jam tua di lorong atas berdentang sekali.

"Ya ampun," seru Hyukjae terkejut karena ternyata malam sudah sangat larut, "-aku harus bangun jam enam untuk pergi kerja,"

"Kau mau ke tempat tidur? Untuk tidur?"

Kalau suasana hati Aiden tidak semuram itu, ekspresi terperangah pada wajahnya pasti sudah membuat Hyukjae tertawa. "Aku harus melakukannya,"

Alis Aiden menyabung karena . . .

 _Kepedihan?_

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Hyukjae.

Aiden menggelengkan kepala.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku akan menunjukkan padamu di mana kau bisa tidur dan-"

"Aku tidak mengantuk,"

Hyukjae membelalak ketika mendengar kata – kata Aiden.

"Apa?"

Aiden mendongak dan memandang Hyukjae, tidak bisa menemukan kata – kata untuk memberitahukan perasaannya kepada lelaki kurus itu. Ia sudah terkurung di dalam buku selama sekian lama sehingga yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah berlari, atau melompat. Melakukan _apa saja_ untuk merayakan kebebasan bergerak yang tiba – tiba ia peroleh sekarang.

Aiden tidak mau tidur. Membayangkan dirinya berbaring di dalam kegelapan satu menit saja . . .

Ia berjuang untuk bernafas.

"Aku sudah beristirahat sejak tahun delapan belas sembilan lima," Aiden menjelaskan, "-aku tidak yakin berapa lamanya itu, tapi kalau melihat segala sesuatunya sekarang, pasti sudah lama sakali,"

"Ini sudah tahun dua ribu dua belas," jelas Hyukjae, "-kau sudah 'tidur' selama seratus tujuh belas tahun,"

Aiden sudah memberitahunya bahwa pria itu bisa mendengar apapun yang di katakan di dekat buku, berarti Aiden tertaga dan terkurung selama ini.

 _Terisolasi._

 _Sendirian._

Ia merupakan orang pertama yang bisa diajak bicara atau diajak menghabiskan waktu bersama oleh Aiden setelah seratus tahun lebih. Perut Hyukjae terasa mulas karena rasa simpati. Walaupun penjara rasa malunya tidak berwujud, ia tahu seperti apa rasanya berada di suatu tempat sambil mendengarkan orang – orang dan tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Berada di luar sambil memandang ke dalam.

"Andai saja aku bisa begadang," ujar Hyukjae, menahan diri untuk tidak menguap. "Sungguh, tapi kalau aku kurang tidur, otakku akan berubah menjadi jelly dan berfungsi seperti otak udang,"

"Aku mengerti. Setidaknya kurasa aku menangkap intinya, walaupun aku tidak yakin apa itu jelly dan otak udang,"

Tetap saja, Hyukjae melihat kekecewaan dari mata Aiden.

"Kau bisa menonto TV,"

"TV?"

Hyukjae mengambil mengkuk kosong Aiden dan mencucinya sebelum membawa pria itu kembali ke ruang tamu. Setelah menghidupkan TV, ia menujukkan kepada Aiden bagaimana caranya mengganti channel acara dengan _remote control_ yang tadi ia ambil di dekat meja.

"Luar biasa," bisik Aiden ketika menggota – ganti saluran TV pertama kalinya.

"Yah, memang menarik,"

Sekarang, benda itu seharusnya bisa membuat Aiden sibuk. Lagi pula, pria itu hanya membutuhkan tiga hal untuk merasa senang – makanan, seks dan _remote control_. Dua dari tiga seharusnya sudah memuaskannya sedikit.

" _Well_ ," kata Hyukjae, berjalan menuju tangga, "-selamat malam,"

Ketika Hyukjae melewati Aiden, pria itu menyentuh lengannya. Walaupun ringan, sentuhan itu mengirimkan sentakan gelembong ke sekujur tubuhnya. Wajah Aiden tenang, emosi kasar terpancar dari matanya. Hyukjae melihat penderitaannya, kebutuhannya, tapi yang paling penting rasa kesepiannya. Menjilat bibirnya yang tiba – tiba terasa kering, Hyukjae mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia percayai.

"Ada TV lain di kamarku. Kau bisa menonton yang itu sementara aku tidur,"

Aiden tersenyum malu – malu kepada Hyukjae. Aiden mengikuti Hyukjae menaiki tangga, terkagum – kagum karena lelaki kurus itu memahami nya padahal ia tidak berkata apa – apa. Karena Hyukjae mau mempertimbangkan kebutuhannya untuk tidak sendirian padahal lelaki itu memiliki kebutuhan sendiri – _untuk tidur_.

Itu membuat Aiden merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Membuat perutnya merasakan sesuatu yang asing.

Apa itu kelembutan?

Aiden tidak tahu pasti.

Hyukjae membawanya ke sebuah kamar tidur luas dengan tempat tidur besar bertiang empat yang di tempatkan di tengah – tengah. Sebuah meja berlaci berukuran sedang berada di seberang tempat tidur dan di atasnya terdapat, bagaimana Hyukjae menyebutnya, TV?

Hyukjae memperhatikan ketika Aiden melintasi kamarnya, memandangi foto – foto di dinding dan di atas lemari pakaiannya – foto orangtua juga kakek dan neneknya, foto Heechul dan dirinya di kampus dan foto anjing yang ia miliki sewaktu masih kecil.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Aiden.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae, berjalan ke kursi goyang miliknya yang berada di dekat tempat tidur di mana baju tidurnya di sampirkan. Hyukjae mengambil baju tidurnya dan memandang Aiden, juga handuk hijau yang membungkus pinggul pria itu. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Aiden bergabung dengannya di tempat tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu.

 _Tentu saja boleh._

 _Tidak, tidak boleh._

 _Please?_

 _Sssst, Diriku, izinkan aku berpikir_.

Piyama ayahnya masih ada di kamar tidur orangtuanya, dimana ia mengabadikan semua barang mereka. Melihat bidangnya bahu Aiden, ia yakin akan terlihat ketat di badan Aide. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik, daripada ia harus bersampingan dengan Aiden yang hanya berbalut handuk selutut.

"Tunggu disini," kata Hyukjae pada Aiden, "-aku akan segera kembali,"

Begitu Hyukjae melesat keluar dari kamar, Aiden menghampiri jendela – jendela besar dan menyingkirkan tirai berenda putihnya. Ia memperhatikan benda – benda aneh menyerupai kardus yang pasti bernama mobil melewati rumah, mengeluarkan suara berdengung aneh yang bertambah pelan dan kencang seperti gelombang. Lampu – lampu menerangi jalan dan seluruh bangunan lain, mirip seperti fungsi obor di kampung halamannya.

Betapa anehnya dunia ini. Begitu mirip sekaligus begitu berbeda dengan dunianya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak masa kecilnya, ia merasa takut. Ia tidak menyukai perubahan yang dilihatnya, betapa cepatnya perubahan – perubahan itu datang ke dunia.

Akan seperti apa nanti kalau ia di panggil lagi?

Bagaimana benda – benda _bisa_ menjadi semakin berbeda nantinya?

Atau yang lebih menyeramkan lagi, bagaimana kalau ia tidak pernah di panggil lagi?

Aiden menelan ludah ketika memikirkannya. Seperti apa rasanya kalau ia terkurung di sepanjang keabadian? Sendirian dan berjaga – jaga. Merasakan kegelapan yang menyesakkan menyelimutinya, menghisap udara dari paru – parunya sambil mencabik – cabik tubuhnya secara menyakitkan.

Tidak pernah berjalan sebagai seorang pria lagi?

Tidak pernah bicara atau menyentuh?

Orang – orang ini memiliki benda yang mereka sebut komputer dan ponsel. Ia mendengar pemilik toko buku membicarakannya dengan banyak pelanggan. Dan salah seorang pelanggan mengatakan bahwa suatu hari nanti, mungkin tidak lama lagi, benda tersebut akan menggantikan buku sepenuhnya.

 _Apa yang akan terjadi padanya, kalau begitu_?

.

 _ ***_Fantasy Lover_***_

.

Mengenakan setelan tidur bewarna kuning muda dengan beberapa aksen pisang disana, Hyukjae berhenti di kamar orangtuanya, di dekat pring kristal yang berada diatas lemari dimana ia menaruh cincin kawin ibunya sehari setelah pemakaman. Ia bisa melihat kilau dari berlian setengah karatnya. Dengan tenggorkan yang tercekat karena kepedihan, Hyukjae melan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Usianya dua puluh empat tahun saat itu, ia terlalu arogan sehingga mengira ia sudah dewasa, dan sanggup menghadapi masalah apapun yang diberikan oleh hidup kepadanya. Ia mengira dirinya kebal. Dan dalam sedetik, hidupnya runtuh di sekelilingnya. Kematian mereka merenggut segalanya yang pernah ia miliki. Keamanannya, kepercayaannya, rasa keadilannya, tapi yang paling penting, ia kehilangan kasih sayang tulus dan dukungan emosional mereka.

Dan walaupun lima tahun sudah berlalu, ia masih merapati kepergian mereka. Sangat. Pepatah kuno yang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik mengenal cinta dan kehilangan adalah kebohongan besar. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada memiliki orang – orang yang mencintai dan memperdulikanmu, kemudian kehilangan mereka karena kecelakaan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Membuka laci dimana piyama – piyama sang ayah disimpan, Hyukjae menelan ludah. Belum pernah ada yang menyentuh piyama – piyama itu semenjak siang hari ketika ibunya melipatnya, dan mereka membawanya naik ke atas dan menyimpannya. Bahkan sekarang, ia masih mengingat tawa ibunya. Bagaimana ibunya bergurau tentang selera konservatif ayahnya yang lebih menyukai piyama _flannel_.

Lebih parahnya lagi, ia ingat cinta mereka kepada satu sama lain. Ia tidak yakin bisa menemukan pasangan sempurna seperti orangtuanya. Mereka sudah menikah selama dua puluh lima tahun sebelum meninggal dan masih sama kasmarannya seperti hari ketika mereka pertama bertemu.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan ibunya tidak tersenyum, ayahnya tidak menggoda lembut. Kemanapun mereka pergi, mereka bergandengan tangan layaknya remaja dan mencuri – curi ciuman singkat saat mereka pikir tidak ada orang yang melihat.

 _Tapi ia melihatnya._

 _Ia ingat._

Ia juga menginginkan cinta yang seperti itu. Tapi karena alasan tertentu, ia tak pernah bisa menemukan sosok pria yang membuat nafasnya seakan berhenti. Seorang pria yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dan indra – indranya kewalahan.

 _Seorang pria yang membuat Hyukjae tak bisa hidup tanpanya_.

"Oh mama," bisik Hyukjae, berharap orangtuanya tidak meninggal pada malam itu.

 _Berharap. . ._

Ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidup yang bisa membuatnya memandang ke masa depan. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia seperti ayahnya yang selalu membuat ibunya begitu bahagia.

Menggigit bibirnya, Hyukjae memeluk piyama kotak – kotak putih dan biru tua ayahnya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Ini," kata Hyukjae, melempar piyama ayahnya kepada Aiden sebelum meninggalkan pria itu dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada di tengah – tengah koridor. Ia tidak mau Aiden melihatnya menangis. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan kerentanan hatinya pada siapapun.

Aiden menukar kain di pinggulnya dan menggantinya dengan piyama kotak – kotak pemberian Hyukjae. Mencoba memakai bagian atasannya, namun sia – sia karena terlalu ketat. Alhasil ia melemparnya ke kursi goyang – yang semula piyama Hyukjae tersampir disana. Ia hanya mencoba bersikap seperti yang Hyukjae lakukan. Dengan dada telanjang, ia melangkah mengikuti Hyukjae yang belari ke pintu sebelah yang ada di koridor dan membantingnya hingga menutup.

"Hyukjae," kata Aiden, dengan lembut mendorong pintu hingga membuka.

Aiden membeku ketika melihat Hyukjae menangis tersedu – sedu. Lelaki itu berdiri di kamar mandi dengan benda mirip dua buah wastafel yang tertanam di dalam dinding dan sebuah konter putih di depannya sambil memegang secarik kain di mulutnya untuk meredam isak tangisnya yang hebat. Bertentangan dengan didikan keras dan pengendalian diri selama ribuan tahun, suatu gelombang rasa kasihan menyapu Aiden. hyukjae menangis seperti sedang patah hati. Itu membuat Aiden merasa tidak nyaman.

Menggeretakkan gigi, Aiden mengusir perasaan asing itu. Satu hal yang ia pelajari dari masa kecilnya, mengenal orang lain itu tidak ada gunanya. Memerdulikan mereka. Setiap melakukan kesalahan tersebut, ia membayarnya dengan mahal. Selain itu, waktunya singkat – terlalu singkat. Semakin sedikit ia melibatkan diri dengan emosi dan kehidupan Hyukjae, semakin mudah pula ia menoleransi masa pengurungannya yang berikutnya.

Pada saat itulah kata – kata Hyukjae yang sebelumnya menusuk dadanya. Hyukjae sudah memukulnya telak. Ia tidak lebih dari kucing jantan yang mencari kenikmatan kemudian pergi. Aiden mencengkeram gagang pintu yang dingin ketika memikirkannya. Ia bukan binatang. Ia juga punya perasaan.

 _Setidaknya dulu_.

Sebelum mempertimbangkan tindakannya, Aiden memasuki kamar mandi itu dan menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Lengan Hyukjae melingkari pinggangnya dan lelaki itu memeganginya seperti tali penolong sambil membenamkan wajah ke dada telanjang Aiden dan menangis tersedu –sedu. Sekujur tubuh lelaki kurus itu berguncang – guncang dalam pelukannya.

Sesuatu yang asing terentang di dalam diri Aiden. Kerinduan akan sesuatu yang tak mampu ia katakan. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia menenangkan seseorang yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya seperti ini. Ia memang melakukan hubungan seks lebih sering daripada yang bisa ia hitung, tapi ia belum pernah sekalipun memeluk seorang pemanggilnya – baik lelaki maupun wanita – seperti saat ini. Setelah seks pun tidak pernah.

Begitu selesai memuaskan pasangannya, ia akan bangun dan membersihkan diri, kemudian mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya sibuk sampai ia di panggil untuk memuaskan lagi. Bahkan sebelum kutukan itu, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kelembutan kepada siapapun. Kepada istrinya sekalipun.

Sebagai seorang pejuang, ia sudah dilatih sejak amat dini untuk bersikap kejam, dingin dan keras.

' _Kembali dengan perisaimu, atau mati saat mempertahankannya,'_

Itulah yang diajarkan ayah tirinya kepadanya sambil menjambak rambutnya dan melemparnya keluar dari rumah untuk memulai latihan perang pada usia tujuh tahun. Ayahnya lebih parah lagi. Sebagai seorang komandan Sparta legendaris, ayahnya tidak menoleransi kelemahan. Tidak menoleransi perasaan. Oria yang mengajarinya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit. Untuk tidak mengijinkan orang lain melihatnya menderita.

Sampai hari ini Aiden masih bisa merasakan lecutan cambuk di punggung telanjangnya, mendengar suara yang di timbulkan cambuk itu ketikanmembelah udara dan menuju ke kulitnya. Melihat seringai muak pada wajah ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Hyukjae di bahu Aiden, membuat lelaki kekar itu menarik kembali pikirannya ke masa kini.

Hyukjae menengadahkan kepala untuk mamandang Aiden. mata hitam kelamnya tampak berkilau indah dan bercahaya, menghangatkan hati Aiden sudah membeku sejak berabad – abad silam karena kebutuhan dan pembentukan. Merasa tidak nyaman, Aiden menjauh.

"SUdah merasa baikan?"

Hyukjae menyeka air matanya dan berdeham. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Aiden mengikutinya ke sini, tapi rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali ada orang yang menenangkannya ketika ia menangis.

"Ya," bisik Hyukjae, "-terima kasih,"

Aiden tidak berkata apa – apa. Bertentangan dengan pria lembut yang memeluk Hyukjae sesaat lalu, Aiden kembali berubah menjadi Tuan Patung, seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan dingin. Menarik nafas kasar, JHyukjae berjalan melewatu Aiden.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu kalau bukan karena _sangat_ kelelahan dan masih sedikit mabuk. Aku benar – benar harus tidur,"

Hyukjae tahu Aiden akan mengikutinya, jadi dengan penuh tekad ia kembali ke kamar dan menaiki tempat tidur tingginya yang terbuat dari kayu tropis dimana ia meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya. Sudah pasti, Hyukjae merasakan kasur melandai karena berat badan Aiden sesaat kemudian.

Debar jantung Hyukjae bertambah cepat karena kehangatan tubuh Aiden yang tiba – tiba terasa di sebelahnya. Lebih arah lagi, pria itu langsung bergelung di belakang punggungnya, dan meletakkan sebelah lengan yang panjang dan berotot di atas pinggangnya.

"Aiden!" seru Hyukjae dengan nada peringatan dalam suaranya ketika merasakan kejantanan pria itu di pinggulnya, "-kurasa lebih baik kau tetap berada di sisimu, dan aku tetap berada di sisiku,"

Aiden tidak mendengarkan ketika mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Hyukjae dan menggigit pelan garis rambut Hyukjae dengan ringan.

"Kukira kau menginginkanku dating untuk meredakan rasa nyeri di selangkanganmu," bisiknya di telinga Hyukjae.

Dengan tubuh yang terbakar karena kedekatan Aiden dan aroma kayu cendana yang memenuhi kepalanya, wajah Hyukjae memerah ketika mengingat kata – katanya kepada Heechul. "Selangkanganku baik – baik saja, dan cukup bahagia seperti apa adanya,"

"Aku berjanji kepadamu, aku bisa menjadikannya jauh, jauh lebih bahagia,"

Oh, Hyukjae tidak meragukan itu sedikitpun. "Kalau kau tidak menjaga sikap, aku terpaksa menyuruhmu keluar dari kamar ini,"

Hyukjae memandang Aiden dan melihat ketidakpercayaan di mata pria itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mau mengusirku,"

"Karena aku tidak mau memanfaatkanmu layaknya pria mainan tanpa nama yang tidak memiliki tujuan selain melayaniku. Oke? Aku tidak mau mengakrabkan diri dengan pria yang tidak kukenal,"

Dengan obsidian sendu yang tampak bingung, Aiden akhirnya menjauh dari Hyukjae dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Hyukjae mnarik nafas dalam – dalam sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar – debar dan memadamkan api di darahnya. Ya ampun, Aiden adalah seorang pria yang sangat sulit untuk ditolak.

 _Kau piker kau bisa tidur lelap dengan seorang bertelanjang dada di sebelahmu? Apa otakmu terbuat dari batu?_

Memejamkan mata, Hyukjae mengulangi litaninya yang membosankan. Ia _harus_ tidur. Tidak ada alasan. Aiden yang tampan dan menggoda sekalipun.

Aiden menyusun bantal di belakang punggung dan menoleh kepada Hyukjae. Ini akan menjadi malam pertama dalam hidupnya yang sudah begitu lama yang bahkan ia habiskan dengan seorang lelaki pemanggilnya, tanpa harus bercinta. Tidak dapat di percaya. Belum pernah ada satupun manusia yang menolaknya sebelumnya.

Hyukjae berguling dan menunjukkan sebuah perangkat yang mirip seperti yang di tunjukkan lelaki itu kepadanya di bawah. Hyukjae menekan sebuah tombol dan menghidupkan TV, kemudian memelankan suaranya.

"Ini untuk lampu," kata Hyukjae, menekantombol lainnya. Lampu – lampupun langsung padam, sehingga TV memantulkan bayangan ke dinding di belakang Aiden. "-tidurku biasanya sangat lelap, jadi kurasa kau tidak akan membangunkanku,"

Hyukjae menyerahkan perangkat itu kepadanya. "Selamat malam, Aiden of Macedon,"

"Selamat Malam, Hyukjae," bisik Aiden, memperhatikan bagaimana rambut Hyukjae yang berpotongan seperti jamur itu tergerai diatas bantal ketika lelaki bersenyum gusi itu tidur.

Aiden menyingkirkan perangkat itu dan berlama – lama memandangi Hyukjae sementara cahaya TV memantul dari wajah Hyukjae yang relaks. Aiden bisa menebak kapan Hyukjae terlelap dari nafas lelaki itu yang teratur. Ketika itu, barulah ia berani menyentuh Hyukjae. Berani menelusuri garis luar pipi Hyukjae dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Tubuh Aiden bereaksi dengan sangat hebat sehingga ia menggigit bibir supaya tidak mengumpat. Api birahi merampat di dalam darahnya.

Ia sudah mengenal hasrat – hasrat yang menggebu di sepanjang hidupnya – pertama rasa lapar di perutnya yang menginginkan makanan, kemudian dahaga hebat yang merindukan cinta dan rasa hormat, dan yang terakhir hasrat menuntut di selangkangannya yang mendambakan lubang hangat yang lembab dan ketat yang memuaskan birahinya. Tapi belum pernah, belum pernah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini.

Rasa laparnya begitu kuat, begitu murni, sehingga mengancam kewarasannya sendiri.

Dan yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah merentangkan paha Hyukjae yang – ia yakini – selembut sutra dan menanamkan dirinya dalam – dalam ke tubuh lelaki itu. Masuk dan keluar dari tubuh Hyukjae berkali – kali sampai mereka berdua menjeritkan pelepasan mereka bersama – sama.

 _Hanya saja, itu tidak akan pernah terwujud_.

Aiden menjauh dari Hyukjae. Menciptakan jarak aman di tempat tidur diama ia tidak bisa lagi mencium bau manis dari tubuh Hyukjae, merasakan hawa panas tubuh Hyukjae di bawah selimut. Aiden bisa memberikan kenikmatan kepada Hyukjae selama berhari –hari tanpa henti, tapi tidak akan ada kedamaian bagi dirinya sendiri setelahnya.

"Sial kau, Priapus," Aiden menggeram, menyebut nama dewa yang telah mengutuknya hingga memiliki takdir seperti ini, "-semoga Hades menyiksamu habis – habisan,"

Setelah amarahnya mereda, Aiden menghela nafas dan menyadari bahwa para dewi takdirlah yang sedang menyiksanya habis – habisan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **. . . to be continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hello reader yang budiman._

 _Sy kembali dengan kelanjutan remake ini. Maaf jika terlalu lama. Tapi sudah sy usahakan. ;)_

 _Pertama, sy ingin meminta maaf kepada kakak sy , Naa Katrina Lee HaeRiEun karena sy hanya bisa memberi chap ini sepanjang kurang lebih 3,1k._

 _Sy dalam masa 'period'. Bagi para wanita pasti tahu bagaimana tidak enaknya duduk berlama – lama pada masa sperti itu. Dan lagi, kram perut itu benar – benar menyiksa sy. ._

 _Sebagai gantinya, sy akan kembali lagi 4 atau 5 hari lagi dengan chapter kelanjutannya._

 _Mungkin sekitar 3k. But, with_ _ **smutt content**_ _. ^_^_

 _Karena chap depan akan ada pergumulan(?) antara Hyukjae dan Aiden di kasur. :v_

 _So, just wait and see. . ._

 _._

 _Anyway, sy hendak berterima kasih untuk kalian yg sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan Review di chapter kemarin._

 _Menyebutkan nama satu persatu jelas sudah hal yang biasa. Namun sy_ _ **sangat**_ _berterima kasih dengan apresiasi yang telah kalian berikan pada ff remake'an sy ini._

 _Terima kasih yang sebanyak – banyaknya. ^_^_

 _ **CALLMEHACHI | | nurul. | lilyputih | aiyu kiee | Always HaeHyuk | Hyunzy Lee1504 | senavensta | 69912052 | Lee Haerieun | munakyumin137 | EunhyukJinyoung02 | PurpleLittleCho | naehyuk6 | haeistop | Yenie Cho94 | oelum96 | mizukhy yank eny | Polarise437 | LeeDHKyu | viichan32 | cho. .794 | GaemGyu92 | HeeHee | WifeLeeteuk** _

_._

 _Lastly,_

 _Be good reader and leave your comment please. ._

 _September 13, 2015_

 _ **Meyla Rahma**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Fantasy Lover**

 **.**

 _Rated :_ _ **M**_

 _Pairing :_ _ **HaeHyuk and the other cast**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Romance, Supernatural, and a little bit Mature content**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning.!**_

 _ **Vulgar Language**_

 _ **Smut Content**_

 _ **Bad Grammar**_

 _ **Typos**_

 _ **Man X Man**_

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **I warn you,**

 **so don't make any** **disgusting** **comment..!**

 **.**

 _Cerita ini adalah_ _ **Remake**_ _dari Novel dengan Judul yang sama yakni,  
_ _ **Fantasy Lover**_ _karya_ _ **Sherrilyn Kenyon**_ _  
(*dengan perubahan genre toko_ _h_ _menjadi Man x Man dan perombakan disana sini ^_^)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let's Begin . . .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hyukjae terbangun ketika kehangatan dan rasa aman yang asing melingkupi tubuhnya. Itu merupakan suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah ia alami selama bertahun – tahun. Tiba – tiba, ia merasakan kecupan lembut di kelopak matanya seolah ada orang yang menyapukan bibir ke bulu matanya. Tangan yang hangat dan kuat membelai lembut rambutnya.

 _Aiden!_

Hyukjae langsung menegakkan badan sehingga kepalanya membentur Aiden. Ia mendengar desis kesakitan pria itu. Menggosok gosok dahi, ia membuka mata dan melihat Aiden sedang mengerutkan dahi dengan garang kepadanya.

"Maaf," ujar Hyukjae, duduk tegak, "-kau membuatku terkejut."

Aiden membuka mulut dan menempelkan ujung ibu jarinya ke gigi – gigi depannya untuk memeriksa pakah Hyukjae mematahkannya. Semakin parah, Hyukjae tidak melewatkan jentikan lidah Aiden ketika pria itu menggunakan lidahnya untuk memeriksa gigi. Melihat gigi rata dan putih sempurna, yang Hyukjae inginkan adalah menggigitnya. . .

"Mau sarapan apa?" tanya Hyukjae, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikirannya yang – _menjurus_.

Pandangan Aiden tertuju pada lekukan V rendah pada baju tidur Hyukjae. Mengikuti arah pandangan Aiden, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa dengan caranya duduk pria itu bisa melihat kulit dadanya yang putih terekspose. Sebelum Hyukjae dapat bergerak, Aiden sudah menarik Hyukjae ke tubuhnya dan menuntut bibir lelaki kurus itu.

Hyukjae menggerang nikmat di bibir Aiden sementara pria itu sudah melakukan perbuatan – perbuatan nakal kepada lidahnya. Kepalanya seakan berputar – putar karena keganasan ciuman mereka, karena nafas hangat Aiden yang berbaur dengan nafasnya sendiri. Padahal kalau di pikir lagi, ia tidak pernah suka berciuman.

Pasti ia sudah gila!

Pelukan Aiden bertambah erat. Ribuan lidah api berkobar di sekujur tubuh Hyukjae, membakarnya, menghangatkannya, seraya berkumpul di zona tengah – tengah pahanya yang menegang, dimana ia sangat mendambakan Aiden menyentuhnya.

Bibir Aiden meninggalkan bibirnya, dan pria itu menggerakkan lidah ke kulitnya, meninggalkan jejak membara hingga ke lehernya dimana Aiden membuat lingkaran – lingkaran di atas tulang selangkanya, telinganya, dan lehernya. Sepertinya Aiden mengetahui setiap zona erotis pada tubuhnya.

Dan lebih hebat lagi, Aiden tahu cara menggunakkan lidah dan tangannya untuk memijat semua zona tersebut demi kenikmatan maksimum. Aiden menghembuskan nafas dengan lembut di telinga Hyukjae, mengirimkan gelombang – gelombang sensasi ke sekujur tubunya, dan begitu Aiden membelai bagian dalam telinganya dengan lidah, tubuhnya langsung gemetar.

Sesuatu di selangkangan Hyukjae terasa nyeri, membengkak, menegang, memohon sentuhan Aiden.

"Aiden," erang Hyukjae, tidak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri. Otaknya menginginkannya untuk menyuruh Aiden berhenti, namun keinginan itu tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Ada begitu banyak kekuatan pada sentuhan Aiden. Ajaib sekali. Membuatnya mendambakan yang lebih lagi.

Aiden menggulingkan Hyukjae, menekan punggungnya ke kasur. Dari balik piyama Aiden sekalipun, Hyukjae bisa merasakan kenjantanan pria itu yang mulai menegang.

"Kau harus berhenti," tukas Hyukjae pada Aiden, suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Menghentikan apa?" tanya Aiden, "Ini?" lidahnya berputar – putar di sekeliling telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendesis sangking nikmatnya. Berbagai sensasi menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya seperti bara api, membakar setiap jengkal dirinya. Ia bisa merasakan putingnya yang menegang akibat semua sentuhan Aiden.

"Atau ini?" Aiden menggerakkan sebelah tangannya ke balik celana dalam Hyukjae.

Jari kaki Hyukjae benar – benar menekuk sebagai respon atas tangan Aiden yang berada di tengah – tengah pahanya sementara punggungnya melengkung. O _h, pria ini memang luar biasa!_

Aiden membuat Hyukjae terbakar luar – dalam sebelum akhirnya ia memijat dan memanjakan batang di balik celana piyama Hyukjae. Bermain dengan bola kembar milik lelaki itu hingga membuat Hyukjae hilang akal.

"Ohh. . ." erang Hyukjae, kepalanya tersentak ke belakang karena intensitas dari kenikmatan itu.

Hyukjae berpegangan kepada Aiden ketika jemari pria itu mulai memasuki satu – satunya lubang di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jemari panjang itu seakan menyeruak masuk. Menekan semakin dalam, hingga membuat Hyukjae tak mampu membendung teriakan nikmatnya. Tubuhnya begitu sensitif. Terlalu lama tak bersentuhan intim, membuatnya terasa terbakar luar biasa saat bersentuhan dengan Aiden. Pengendalian diri Hyukjae lenyap, tanpa malu – malu ia menggesekkan tubuhnya ke Aiden, semakin mecari – cari hawa panas Aiden, sentuhan Aiden.

Aiden memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma tubuh Hyukjae di bawahnya, rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh pelukan lelaki itu di tubuhnya. Hyukjae miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan Hyukjae gemetar dan berdenyut di sekeliling tangannya sementara tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tu menggelijang karena belaiannya.

Kapan pun, Hyukjae bisa mencapai klimaks.

Begitu pikiran tersebut menguasai benaknya, Aiden menarik baju tidur Hyukjae ke atas dan menundukkan kepala, memuaskan diri dengan lidah pandainya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat manusia yang rasanya senikmat ini. Rasa itu membekas di benaknya, rasa yang ia tahu tidak pernah ia lupakan. Dan Hyukjae sudah siap untuknya. Lelaki itu panas, basah, dan ketat – sebagaimana sebuah tempat yang di dambakan kejantanannya.

Aiden merobek secarik kain tipis pada pinggul Hyukjae yang menghalangi aksesnya menuju bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang paling ingin ia jelajahi lebih jauh.

 _Dan lebih dalam._

Hyukjae mendengar suara kain yang sobek, tapi ia tak sanggup menghentikan Aiden. tekadnya sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Tekad itu sudah di telan habis oleh berbagai sensasi yang begitu dahsyat sehingga yang ia inginkan hanyalah _pelepasan_.

 _Ia harus memperoleh pelepasan!_

Mengulurkan tangan ke atas, Hyukjae membenamkan wajah ke ceruk leher Aiden, tidak mau pria itu meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja. Aiden menendang celananya sampai lepas dan membuka paha Hyukjae lebar – lebar.

Dengan tubuh yang meledak – ledak bagaikan letupan api murni, Hyukjae menahan nafas ketika Aiden hendak memasukinya. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya, berpegangan pada bahu bidang Aiden, menginginkan Aiden memasuki tubuhnya dengan keputusasaan yang tidak dapat di percaya.

Tiba – tiba, telepon berdering.

Hyukjae melonjak ketika mendengar suara itu, pikirannya kembali terempas ke dalam kendali alam sadarnya.

"Suara apa itu?" Aiden menggeram.

Mensyukuri interupsi itu, Hyukjae bersusah payah menyingkir dari bawah kungkungan tubuh Aiden, kakinya gemetar dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Itu telepon," kata Hyukjae bersandar di meja dan merenggut benda yang masih terus berdering itu.

Tangannya benar – benar gemetar ketika mendekatkan telepon ke telinganya. Ia sempat mendengar Aiden mengumpat dan berguling ke samping.

"Heechul hyung, syukurlah ini kau," kata Hyukjae ketika mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon.

Oh, betapa ia mensyukuri kemampuan Heechul untuk mengetahui waktu yang _tepat_ untuk menelpon.

" _Ada apa?_ " tanya Heechul.

"Hentikan itu," Hyukjae membentak Aiden ketika pria itu menjilati bokongnya yang telanjang. Ia mendorong Aiden ke belakang dan sedikit memperlebar jarak di antara mereka.

" _Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa."_ Kata Heechul kebingungan.

"Bukan kau, _hyungie_ ,"

Heechul terdiam dan di ujung sana menjadi sesunyi kuburan.

"Dengar," kata Hyukjae kepada Heechul, suaranya tajam karena peringatan, "-aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian Hangeng dan membawanya kesini. Sekarang."

"Ternyata berhasil!" teriakan memekakkan itu hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Hyukjae. "-ya ampun, ternyata berhasil! Haleluya, aku tidak percaya! Aku segera kesana!"

Hyukjae memutuskan sambungan telepon tepat ketika lidah Aiden menelusuri bokongnya sampai ke . . .

"Hentikan!"

Aiden mundur dan mengerutkan dahi kepada Hyukjae sangking terkejutnya. "Kau tidak suka kalau aku melakukannya?"

"Bukan itu yang kukatakan," jawab Hyukjae sebelum dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Aiden kembali mendekatinya. . .

Hyukjae cepat – cepat menjauh dari tempat tidur. "Aku _harus_ bersiap – siap untuk pergi kerja,"

Aiden bertopang dengan sebelah tangan dan memperhatikan Hyukjae sementara lelaki kurus itu memungut celana piyama dan melemparkan kepadanya. Ia menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara matanya menjelajahi tubuh Hyukjae dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak ijin sakit saja?"

"Ijin sakit?" ulang Hyukjae, "-darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

Aiden mengangkat bahu, "Sudah kubilang, aku bisa mendengar selama masa pengurunganku. Itu memudahkanku untuk mempelajari berbagai bahasa dan memahami perubahan sintakis,"

Bagaikan seekor macan yang tengah bangkit sehabis menunduk, Aiden menyingkirkan selimut dan bangun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Celananya dilupakan. Tubuhnya masih sangat tegang. Termasuk sesuatu di tengah pahanya.

"Kita belum selesai," kata Aiden, suaranya rendah dan dalam. Ia meraih tubuh Hyukjae.

"Oh, kita sudah selesai!" ucap Hyukjae lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

Mengertakan gigi, tiba – tiba Aiden merasakan keinginan untuk melesakkan kepalanya ke dinding sangking frustasinya. Mengapa Hyukjae begitu keras kepala? Ia menunduk untuk melihat bagian tubuhnya yang masih tegang lalu mengumpat.

"Dan mengapa _kau_ tidak bisa menjaga sikap barang lima menit saja?"

.

 _ ***_Fantasy Lover_***_

.

Hyukjae mandi berlama – lama di bawah air pancuran yang dingin. Apa yang dimiliki oleh Aiden sehingga membuat darahnya benar – benar mendidih? Sekarang saja ia bisa merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh pria itu di tubuhnya.

Bibir pria itu di. . .

"Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan!"

Ia bukan seorang _nimfomaniak_ yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri. Ia seorang Ph.D. yang berotak – dan _tanpa_ hormon. Namun melupakan segalanya dan menghabiskan satu bulan ke depan di tempat tidur bersama Aiden pasti sangat mudah.

"Baiklah," kata Hyukjae kepada dirinya sendiri, "-anggap sajau kau merangkak ke tempat tidur bersamanya selama sebulan, lalu apa?"

Ia menyabuni tubuhnya, kejengkelan mengusir sisa – sisa gairah yang terakhir. "Kuberitahu kau, dia akan pergi dan kau. . . akan di tinggal sendirian lagi. Benar bukan?"

"Ingat apa yang terjadi setelah Nickhun? Ingat bagaimana rasanya berjalan mengelilingi asrama, rasa sakit yang sudah kau tanggung karena sudah mengizinkan seseorang _memanfaatkanmu_? Ingat betapa memalukannya itu?"

Lebih parah lagi, Hyukjae masih bisa mendengar tawa mengejek Nickhun ketika menyombongkan diri di depan teman – temannya dan mengumpulkan uang taruhannya. Betapa Hyukjae berharap ia cukup berani untuk menendang pintu apartment Nickhun hingga terbuka, dan menghajar pria itu sampai babak belur.

Tidak, ia tidak akan mengizinkan dirinya di manfaatkan – _lagi_.

Ia membutuhkan waktu bertahun – tahun untuk melupakan Nickhun dan kebiadaban pria itu, dan ia tidak mau menyia – nyiakan semua itu demi orang asing. Orang asing yang tampan sekalipun. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kali berikutnya ia menyerahkan diri kepada seorang pria, itu akan dilakukannya dengan seseorang yang berkomitmen kepadanya. Seseorang yang memang memperdulikannya.

Seseorang yang tidak menganggap remeh rasa sakitnya. Dan terus memanfaatkan tubuhnya demi kenikmatan seolah ia tak berarti, pikir Hyukjae, kenangan – kenangan yang sudah terkubur kembali muncul ke permukaan dengan penuh dendam. Nickhun bahkan bersikap seolah ia tidak ada disana. Seolah ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka tanpa emosi yang dirancang hanya untuk memberi kenikmatan.

Dan ia tidak akan mengizinkan orang lain, terutama Aiden, memperlakukannya seperti itu.

 _Tidak lagi_.

.

 _ ***_Fantasy Lover_***_

.

Aiden turun ke lantai bawah dan mengagumi cahaya matahari terang yang melintas masuk melalui jendela. Lucu bagaimana manusia tidak menghargai hal – hal kecil. Ia ingat suatu ketika ia juga tidak pernah memperhatikan hal – hal sederhana seperti pagi yang cerah.

Sekarang, segala sesuatu merupakan hadiah dari para dewa. Hadiah yang akan ia hargai selama satu bulan kedepan hingga ia kembali ditarik untuk hidup di dalam kegelapan. Dengan berat hati, ia memasuki dapur dan menuju ke lemari besar dimana Hyukjae menyimpan makanan. Begitu membuka pintu, hawa dingin di dalam lemari itu membuatnya terheran – heran. Ia merentangkan tangan membiarkan hembusan udara menyejukkan itu menyelimuti dirinya.

Menakjubkan.

Ia mengambil bermacam – macam wadah, tapi tidak bisa membaca tulisan di labelnya.

"Jangan makan apapun yang tidak kau kenal," Aiden mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, teringat akan beberapa benda menjijikan yang pernah ia lihat di makan orang dari berbagai zaman.

Membungkuk, ia mencari – cari sampai menemukan sebuah melon yang sudah masak di rak paling bawah. Setelah membawanya ke konter yang berada di tengah dapur, ia mengambil pisau besar dari sebuah balok dimana Hyukjae menyimpan selusin pisau, lalu membelah melon itu menjadi dua. Mengiris sepotong dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Aiden menggeram pelan di tenggorokannya ketika cairan yang lezat menyirami indra pengecapannya. Daging buah yang manis membuat perutnya bergemuruh dengan kebutuhan yang menuntut. Tenggorokannya mendambakan lebih banyak lagi kelembapan yang menyejukkan. Rasanya menyenangkan karena ia kembali memiliki makanan, memiliki sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan dahaga dan rasa laparnya.

Sebelum bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, Aiden sudah menyingkirkan pisau dan mulai mencengkeram melon itu, menyuapkan sepotong demi sepotong ke mulutnya secepat mungkin.

Demi para dewa, ia sangat lapar. Sangat haus.

Hingga ia mendapati dirinya sedang mencengkeram kulit buah itu, barulah ia menyadari tindakannya. Aiden membeku ketika melihat tangannya yang berlumuran sari buah melon, jemarinya melengkung di bagian samping buah itu seperti cakar binatang buas.

' _Bergulinglah Aiden, dan menghadap ke arah ku. Sekarang, jadilah anak baik dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan kepadamu. Sentuh aku disini. Mmmhh. . . ya, begitu. Anak baik, anak pintar. Senangkan aku, dan aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu nanti,'_

Aiden tersentak karena kenangan tak diundang dari inkarnasi terakhirnya itu. Pantas saja ia bersikap layaknya binatang, ia memang diperlakukan seperti seekor binatang dulu sekali, ia nyaris tidak ingat pernah menjadi manusia. Setidaknya Hyukjae tidak merantainya ke tempat tidur.

 _Setidaknya belum_.

Merasa jijik, Aiden memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, bersyukur Hyukjae tidak melihat hilangnya pengendalian dirinya barusan. Sambil bernafas kasar, Aiden merenggut separuh melon itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ia lihat digunakan Hyukjae semalam. Kemudian ia beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencuci rasa manis yang lengket di tangannya.

Begitu air dingin menyentuh kulitnya, ia menghela nafas senang. Air murni dan dingin. Itulah yang paling ia rindukan selama masa – masa pengurungannya. Yang ia dambakan jam demi jam ketika tenggorokan keringnya terbakar dan terasa pedih.

Aiden membiarkan rasa dingin itu mengalir di kulitnya sebelum menadahi air dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan, membungkuk dan meminum air itu dari telapak tangannya, mengisapnya dari jemarinya. Rasanya begitu menyejukkan ketika air menyerbu mulutnya dan meluncur ke tenggorokannya yang terbakar, memuaskan dahaganya. Ia tidak menginginkan apa –apa selain bisa memanjat naik ke wastafel dan merasakan air mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Bisa merasakan. . .

Aiden mendengar suara ketukan di pintu, di ikuti dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa – gesa di tangga. Mematikan air, ia mengambil kain kering yang ada di samping wastafel dan menyeka tangan serta wajahnya. Aiden menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar semangat teman Hyukjae itu. Itulah yang ia harapkan dari Hyukjae.

Kedua lelaki muda itu memasuki dapur. Aiden mendongak dari melonnya dan menatap mata cokelat yang sebesar perisai Sparta.

"Ya, ampun!" Heechul terengah.

Hyukjae bersidekap, matanya berkilat dengan campuran rasa marah dan rasa geli. "Aiden, ini Heechul,"

"Ya, ampun!" ulang Heechul.

"Chullie?" Hyukjae melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Heechul. Heechul masih tetap tidak berkedip.

"Ya, am. . ."

"Apa kau bisa berhenti?" tukas Hyukjae.

Heechul langsung menjatuhkan tumpukkan pakaian di tangannya ke lantai dan mengitari dapur hingga ia bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Aiden. Pandangannya di mulai dari kepala Aiden dan menjelajah turun ke kaki telanjang pria itu. Aiden hampir tidak menutup – nutupi kegusarannya yang diakibatkan oleh tindakan Heechul.

"Apa selanjutnya kau mau memeriksa gigiku, atau kau lebih suka kalau aku memelorotkan celana untuk kau inspeksi?" tanyanya dengan kejengkelan yang lebih ketara daripada yang ia maksudkan. Heechul, bagaimanapun juga secara teknis, berpihak padanya.

Kalau saja lelaki itu tutup mulut dan berhenti memandanginya seperti _itu_. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi perhatian berlebihan semacam itu. Dengan ragu – ragu Heechul mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lengan Aiden.

"Boom!" bentak Aiden, membuat Heechul terlonjak kaget.

Hyukjae tertawa.

Heechul mengerutkan dahi dan memelototi mereka berdua. "Baiklah, kalian berdua. Apa kalian sudah selesai mempermainkanku?"

"Kau pantas dipermainkan." Hyukjae mengambil sepotong melon yang baru diiris oleh Aiden dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. "Dan kau _harus_ membawanya bersamamu hari ini,"

"Apa?" seru Aiden dan Heechul serempak.

Hyukjae menelan melonnya, "Yah, aku tidak mungkin membawanya pergi bekerja bersamaku, kan?"

Heechul tersenyum nakal, "Kurasa Yuri dan klien – klien wanita atau bahkan pria mu akan menyukainya,"

"Yah, mungkin kau benar," Hyukjae mengibas – kibaskan tangan malas, "-tapi itu, tidak produktif sama sekali,"

"Apa kau tidak bisa membatalkan sesi – sesimu hari ini?" tanya Heechul.

Aiden sependapat. Ia benar – benar tidak mau pergi ke tempat umum. Satu – satunya bagian kutukan yang dapat ditoleransi sedikit olehnya adalah fakta bahwa sebagian besar pemanggilnya terdahulu menyembunyikannya di kamar atau kebun pribadi.

"Kau tahu sendiri," kata Hyukjae, "-aku tidak punya suami pengacara yang menyongkongku. Selain itu, kurasa Aiden tidak mau berada di rumah sendirian sepanjang hari. Aku yakin dia mau keluar dan melihat – lihat kota,"

"Aku lebih suka berada disini bersamamu," kata Aiden.

Karena yang sungguh – sungguh ingin ia lakukan adalah melihat Hyukjae menggelijang di bawahnya lagi, sementara ia membuat lelaki itu menjerit kenikmatan. Hyukjae membalas tatapan tatapannya dan Aiden melihat hasrat yang berkilatan di kedalaman mata hitam kelam lelaki itu. Seketika itu juga, ia memahami permainan Hyukjae. Hyukjae ingin pergi bekerja karena tidak mau berdekatan dengannya.

Yah, cepat atau lambat Hyukjae akan pulang.

Kemudian lelaki itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Dan dengan begitu Hyukjae menyerah kepadanya, ia akan menunjukkan stamina dan gairah seperti apa yang di miliki oleh seorang pejuang Makedonia yang di tempa di Sparta.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **. . . to be continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hello reader yg budiman._

 _Sy kembali sesuai janji bukan?_

 _Dan memang ada sedikit selentingan(?) mature scene di chapter ini._

 _Sy tahu tidak seperti yg di harapkan. Tp apa mau dikata. NC terlalu cepat akan merusak suasana. #dibakar_

 _._

 _Dan karena sy sudah apdet, jadi sy mau kembali semedi. Tak lama. Mungkin 1 atau 2 minggu._

 _Gempuran tagihan(?) dari kakak2 sy yg imut2 kayak marmut #dibakar – membuat sy memikirkan nasib FF sy yg lain #alasan_

 _Terutama_ _ **Naa Katrina**_ _dan_ _ **Aska Askiya**_ _. Yg selalu setia 'mengingatkan' kelanjutan Love Never Wrong._

 _Dan kabar gembira u/ kalian berdua dan mungkin semua yg membaca note ini,_

 _Sy akan kembali melanjutkan FF pertama sy itu._

 _Disini melanjutkan dalam artian tidak sy END di chapter depan. Melainkan tetap sy lanjutkan sesuai ide awal cerita itu sendiri. Karena memang mengandung genre Keluarga, jadi kemungkinan akan berkutat tentang kehidupan uri HaeHyuk ke depannya._

 _Namun dgn sentuhan yg berbeda_ _. Jelas sekali kalau sekarang gaya menulis sy lebih kaku dan formal. Jadi mohon pemakluman jika nantinya ada perubahan gaya bahasa jika membaca kelanjutan FF tersebut._

 _Sy sudah mulai aktif kembali menulis. Namun tentu dengan jenjang waktu yang berkesinambungan #apaini_

 _Karena memang kesibukan real life sy yg menjadi penentu waktu luang yg sy miliki. Namun sy akan tetap memenuhi kewajiban sy sebagai penulis FF yg masih berstatus On Going u/ melanjutkan FF tersebut. Jadi, mohon pemaklumannya jika sy sering dan hoby sekali 'ngaret'_

 _._

 _Oke, sekarang seperti biasa sy hendak berterima kasih pada kalian yg sudah memberikan apresiasi di chapter sebelumnya._

 _ **Yenie Cho94 | Name elfrida | PurpleLittleCho | haeistop | Tsuioku Lee | munakyumin137 | GaemGyu92 | Guest | .1 | CALLMEHACHI | Lee Haerieun | LeeDHKyu | naehyuk6 | serra | LianTrihastiwi | lilyputih | wnurutami | senavensta | EunhyukJinyoung | mizukhy yank eny | riawatiastuti | viichan32 | Roselala | ceekuchiki | LiaHyukie**_

 _u/_ _ **LianTrihastiwi**_ _, bukan karena sy tidak mau membalas review satu per satu. Namun, setiap author pasti punya kebiasaan masing – masing. Dan kebiasaan sy hanya mengkreditkan nama para reviewer di chapter sebelumnya di setiap kelanjutan FF._

 _Jika kamu berkenan bertegur sapa dgn sy, tinggal add akun facebook sy. Dan mari kita bercuap – cuap disana._

 _I'm friendly and not biting. :v_

 _._

 _Lastly,_

 _Terima kasih atas review dan tanggapan kalian terhadap FF ini. Memang bukan karya yg sempurna._

 _Namun, terima kasih banyak untuk semua tanggapan yg kalian berikan._

 _Love You all, and see you on 2 weeks again. See you soon. . ._

 _._

 _Be mature reader and leave your comment._

 _September 17, 2015_

 _ **Meyla Rahma**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Fantasy Lover**

 **.**

 _Rated :_ _ **M**_

 _Pairing :_ _ **HaeHyuk and the other cast**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Romance, Supernatural, and a little bit Mature content**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning.!**_

 _ **Vulgar Language**_

 _ **Smut Content**_

 _ **Bad Grammar**_

 _ **Typos**_

 _ **Man X Man**_

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **I warn you,**

 **so don't make any** **disgusting** **comment..!**

 **.**

 _Cerita ini adalah_ _ **Remake**_ _dari Novel dengan Judul yang sama yakni,  
_ _ **Fantasy Lover**_ _karya_ _ **Sherrilyn Kenyon**_ _  
(*dengan perubahan genre toko_ _h_ _menjadi Man x Man dan perombakan disana sini ^_^)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let's Begin . . .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi itu terasa membosankan ketika Hyukjae menemui para kliennya yang biasa. Betapapun kerasnya ia mencoba untuk memusatkan perhatian kepada mereka dan masalah mereka, ia tek pernah berhasil. Berkali – kali ia terus terbayangi kulit putih kecokelatan dan mata sendu dengan sirat membara itu.

Dan senyum itu. . .

Betapa ia berharap Aiden tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum pria itu benar – benar bisa menjadi sumber kehancurannya.

". . . jadi kubilang, Dave, dengar, kalau kau mau meminjam pakaianku, boleh. Tapi jangan gaun – gaun desainerku yang mahal, karena kalau kau kelihatan lebih menarik waktu mengenakkannya daripada aku, maka aku akan memberikan semuanya ke lembaga amal. _So,_ apa aku benar, Dok?"

Hyukjae mendongak dari bloknotnya dimana ia sedang mencoret – coret gambar pejuang yang membawa tombak.

"Apa, Fanny?" tanyanya kepada si pasien yang duduk di kursi berlengan di seberangnya.

Tifanny adalah seorang fotografer berpenampilan elegan. "Apa aku benar waktu memperingatkan Dave untuk tidak menyentuh pakaianku? Maksudku, sial, menyebalkan sekali kalau pacarmu kelihatan lebih menarik sewaktu mengenakan pakaianmu daripada dirimu sendiri, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Benar sekali. Itu pakaianmu dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu menguncinya di lemari,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu! Itulah yang kukatakan padanya. Tapi apa dia mendengarkan? Tidak. Dia boleh menyebut dirinya _Davida_ kapanpun dia mau, dan memberitahuku bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita yang berada di tubuh pria. Tapi kalau masalah mendengarkanku, dia seperti mantan suamiku. Aku bersumpah. . ."

Secara tidak sengaja, Hyukjae melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu satu jamnya bersama Tifanny sudah hampir habis.

"Begini, Fanny," sela Hyukjae sebelum Tifanny memulai ocehan rutinnya mengenai kaum pria dan kebiasaan menyebalkan mereka, "-mungkin sebaiknya kita tunda masalah ini hingga sesi Senin kita dengan Dave?"

Tifanny mengangguk. "Boleh. Tapi ingatkan aku pada hari senin bahwa aku harus menceritakan masalah Chico kepadamu,"

"Chico?"

"Anjing Chihuahua yang tinggal di sebelah. Aku bersumpah anjing itu bermain mata denganku,"

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahi. Tifanny tidak mungkin menyiratkan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Bermain mata?"

"Kau tahu. _Bermain mata_. Mungkin dia kelihatan seperti seekor anjing kecil, tapi ada seks di otaknya. Setiap kali aku lewat, dia mengintip rok ku. Dan kau pasti tidak mau tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada sepatu joggingku. Anjing itu cabul,"

"Oke," sela Hyukjae lagi. Ia mulai curiga tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk Tifanny dan obsesi wanita itu bahwa semua makhluk jantan di dunia mati – matian ingin memilikinya. _Terkecuali diri Hyukjae tentunya_.

"Kita pasti akan membahas masalah Chihuahua yang tergila – gila padamu itu,"

"Terima kasih, Dok. Kau makhluk jantan yang terbaik," Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya.

Tifanny mengambil tasnya dari lantai dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hyukjae menggosok – gosok alis ketika kata – kata Tifanny berdenging di telinganya. Seekor Chihuahua? Ya ampun!

Tifanny yang malang. Pasti ada suatu cara untuk menolong wanita malang itu. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, akan jauh lebih baik kalau ada seekor Chihuahua yang mengintip roknya dengan bernafsu ketimbang seorang budak cinta Yunani.

"Oh Chullie," bisik Hyukjae, "-bagaimana mungkin aku mengijinkanmu menyeretku ke dalam masalah in?"

Sebelum ia sempat merenungkannya lebbih jauh, interkomnya sudah lebih dulu berbunyi.

"Ya, Yuri?"

"Janji jam sebelasmu dibatalkan, dan selama kau menemui Tifanny, teman kesayanganmu Heechul menelpon sebanyak enam lusin kali, dan aku tidak sedang melebih – lebihkan atau bercanda. Dia meninggalkan setumpuk pesan penting supaya kau menghubungi ponselnya secepat mungkin,"

"Terima kasih, Yuri,"

Mengangkat telepon, Hyukjae menghubungi Heechul.

"Oh, syukurlah," Heechul suda bicara sebelum Hyukjae sempat berkata apa – apa. "-kau harus segera kesini dan membawa pacar tampanmu ini pulang. Sekarang!"

"Dia bukan pacarku, dia itu. . ."

"Oh, kau mau tahu dia itu apa?" sergah Heechul dengan nada histeris dalam suaranya, "-dia itu magnet estrogen yang sangat kuat, itulah dia. Ada banyak wanita yang mengerumuni kiosku bahkan selagi kita bicara. Kibum menyukainya, dia menjual lebih banyak tembikar pagi ini daripada yang pernah ia jual sebelumnya. Aku mau mengantar Aiden pulang tadi, tapi meloloskan diri dari keramaian ini saja aku tak bisa. Sumpah, kau akan mengira ada selebritas disini. Aku belum pernah melihat apapun yang seperti ini di sepanjang hidupku. Sekarang kemarilah dan tolong aku!"

Teleponya diputus.

Hyukjae mengutuk nasibnya. Ia meminta Yuri untuk membatalkan seluruh sesi pada sepanjang sisa hari itu.

' _Oh Aiden, tak bisakah kau membiarkan aku tenang,'_

.

 _**__ _ **Fantasy Lover_**_ __**_

.

Begitu sampai di alun – alun, Hyukjae melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Heechul. Setidaknya ada dua puluh orang wanita yang mengerumuni Aiden, dan berlusin – lusin lagi yang memandanginya dengan mulut menganga ketika lewat. Wanita – wanita yang berada paling dekat dengan Aiden saling menyikut dan mendorong, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian pria tampan itu.

Tapi yang paling sulit di percayai dari semuanya adalah ketiga wanita yang merangkulkan lengan ke tubuh Aiden sementara seorang wanita lain mengambil foto.

"Oh, terima kasih," seorang wanita di usia pertengahan tiga puluhan berkata pelan kepada Aiden sambil menrenggut kamera dari genggaman wanita yang sudah mengambilkan foto mereka.

Wanita itu mengayun – ayunkan kemera di depan buah dadanya dengan cara yang di maksudkan untuk menarik perhatian Aiden kesana, tapi kelihatannya pria tampan itu tidak tertarik sedikit pun.

"Ini hebat sekali," wanita itu terus mengoceh, "-aku tidak sabar untuk sampai di rumah dan menunjukkan kepada klub bacaku. Mereka tidak akan percaya aku berjumpa dengan seorang model sampul novel roman sungguhan di French Quarter,"

Sesuatu dari cara berdiri Aiden yang kaku membuat Hyukjae curiga bahwa Aiden tidak memperdulikan perhatian tersebut. Tapi hebatnya, pria itu tidak bersikap kasar. Tetap saja, senyum Aiden tidak lepas dan sama sekali tidak mirip dengan senyuman yang pria itu berikan kepadanya kemarin malam.

"Dengan senang hati," kata Aiden kepada para wanita yang tengah mengerumuninya.

Suara tawa cekikikan yang meledak memekakkan telinga. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala sangking herannya. Dasar wanita, dimana harga diri kalian?

Tapi kalau di pikir lagi, melihat wajah, tubuh dan senyum Aiden – ia juga merasa sedikit mabuk setiap kali pria ia menatapnya. Jadi, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan mereka karena bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang sedang menonton konser musik _rock_ di sebuah mall?

Tiba – tiba Aiden melayangkan padangan melewati lautan pengagum yang dikuasai oleh gejolak hormon itu dan membalas tatapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan sebuah seringai mengejek kepada pria tampan itu. Senyum Aiden langsung menghilang. Pandangannya tertuju kepada Hyukjae seperti seekor pemangsa kelaparan yang baru menemukan makanan berikutnya.

"Permisi," katanya, kemudian melewati wanita – wanita itu dan langsung menghampiri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menelan ludah, menyadari permusuhan yang mendadak muncul dari wajah para wanita yang mengerutkan dahi secara serempak ke arahnya. Namun yang lebih parah lagi adalah desakan gairah murni dan tiba – tiba yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya, membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dan seiring dengan setiap langkah Aiden, perasaan itu meningkat sepuluh kali lipat.

"Salam, _Agapeemenee_ ," sapa Aiden, mengampit tangan Hyukjae untuk mengecup punggung jemarinya.

Arus listrik seakan merambat di punggung Hyukjae. Dan sebelum ia sempat bergerak, Aiden sudah memeluknya dan memberinya ciuman yang panas dan mengacaukan jiwa. Secara naluriah, Hyukjae memejamkan mata dan menikmati kehangatan mulut Aiden, napas pria itu. Rasa yang di timbulkan oleh lengan Aiden yang memeluknya erat – erat ke dada yang sekeras batu karang. Kepala Hyukjae berputar – putar karenanya.

 _Oh, pria ini sangat tahu caranya mencium!_ Kelihaian bibir Aiden tidak dapat di gambarkan.

Dan tubuh ini. . . belum pernah Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu yang seperti otot – otot keras yang meregang di sekeliling tubuhnya itu.

Hanya "hus" pelan yang diucapkan oleh salah seorang wanita sambil mencibirlah yang kembali menyadarkan akal sehat Hyukjae yang semula terpental jauh dari dalam raganya.

"Aiden, _please_ ," bisik Hyukjae, "Orang – orang memperhatikan kita,"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Aku peduli!"

Aiden menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Hyukjae sambil menggeram pelan dan menurunkan Hyukjae ke tanah. Baru pada saat itulah Hyukjae menyadari bahwa barusan ia menopangkan berat badannya sepenuhnya kepada Aiden, dan pria itu menahannya tanpa bersusah payah. Dengan pipi panas, Hyukjae melihat tatapan iri para wanita itu ketika mereka membubarkan diri dengan enggan dan beberapa bisik disana sini.

Dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kejengkelan dan keengganan mendalam, Aiden melepaskan Hyukjae dan melangkah mundur.

"Akhirnya," cetus Heechul sambil menghela nafas, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala, "-kalau saja aku tahu itu akan berhasil, _aku_ pasti sudah menciumnya,"

Hyukjae menyeringai, "Yah, itu salahmu sendiri,"

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Heechul.

Hyukjae menunjuk pakaian Aiden dengan satu lambaian tangan. "Lihat caranya berpakaian. Kau tidak boleh membawa seorang dewa Yunani ke tempat umum dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan singlet yang berukuran dua nomor lebih kecil. Ya ampun, Hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Suhu udara di luar tiga puluh sembilan derajat, dengan kelembapan seratus persen. Aku tidak mau dia mati kepanasan,"

" _Ladies, please,_ "

" _We're not a ladies_ ," ucap Hyukjae dan Heechul hampir bersamaan dengan tatapan mengancam.

Aiden hanya memutar bolah mata malas, "Terlalu panas untuk berdiri di tengah jalan sambil berdebat tentang sesuatu yang sepele seperti pakaianku," ia memandang Hyukjae dengan bernafsu, kemudian melempar senyum yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh.

"-dan aku bukan dewa Yunani. Aku hanya manusia setengah dewa yang tidak penting,"

Hyukjae tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Aiden karena suara pria itu begitu memikat. Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia membuat suaranya menjadi begitu erotis? Apa karena aksennya yang berat dan kental? _Bukan_ , ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, tapi seumur hidup pun Hyukjae tidak dapat menemukannya.

Sejujurnya, yang Hyukjae inginkan hanyalah mencari tempat tidur di suatu tempat dan membiarkan Aiden memperlakukannya sekehendak pria itu. Merasakan kulit Aiden yang menggairahkan di bawah tangannya. Hyukjae memandang Heechul dan melihat bagaimana Heechul memandang kaki telanjang Aiden dengan bernafsu.

"Kau juga merasakannya, kan?" tanya Hyukjae.

Mengerjap, Heechul mendongak, "Merasakan apa?"

"Dirinya. Seolah dia itu si Peniup Seruling dan kita semua tikus – tikus yang tersihir oleh musiknya," Hyukjae membalikkan badan dan menyadari bagaimana para wanita memandangi Aiden, beberapa dari mereka bahkan menjulurkan leher supaya bisa melihat Aiden dengan lebih jelas.

"Ada apa di dalam dirinya yang bisa menarik kita di luar kehendak kita sendiri?" tanya Hyukjae.

Aiden mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan arogan. "Di luar kehendak?"

" _Well,_ jujur saja, iya. Aku tidak suka merasa seperti ini,"

"Memangnya kau merasa seperti apa?" tanya Aiden.

"Dilingkupi aura seksual," kata Hyukjae sebelum dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"Layaknya seorang dewi?" tanya Aiden, suaranya merendah satu oktaf.

"Ya," jawab Hyukjae ketika Aiden mengambil satu langkah ke arahnya.

Aiden menyentuh Hyukjae, tapi memang tidak perlu. Posisi berdiri Aiden yang dekat saja sudah membuat Hyukjae kewalahan. Hyukjae serasa mabuk ketika Aiden mengarahkan mata yang memesona itu ke bibirnya, kemudian ke lehernya. Ia bersumpah ia sudah bisa merasakan sensasi dari bibir Aiden yang ditempelkan ke cekungan di lehernya. _Padahal pria itu bahkan sama sekali belum bergerak_.

"Aku bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu," ujar Aiden pelan.

"Semua ini karena mantra kan?"

Aiden menggelengkan kepala sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Hyukjae. Hyukjae memejamkan mata ketika gelombang gairah yang dahsyat menghanguskannya. Ia hanya bisa menahan kepala supaya tidak menoleh dan mengarahkan jari itu ke mulutnya. Aiden semakin mendekat dan mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan pipinya.

"Karena fakta bahwa aku bisa menghargaimu pada suatu tingkatan yang tidak bisa dilakukan pria – pria seusiamu,"

"Fakta bahwa dia mempunya bokong terkencang yang pernah kulihat," sela Key. "Belum lagi suara dan aksen yang menakjubkan. Aku benar – benar berharap ada yang mau memberitahuku dimana aku bisa mendapatkan yang seperti itu,"

Hyukjae tertawa terbahak – bahak karena komentar Key yang tak terduga. Kelihatan tidak senang, Aiden berbalik untuk menghadap Key.

"Lihat dia," Key menunjuk Aiden dengan pensil yang di genggam di tangan yang belepotan arang. Pipi kanannya juga tercoreng arang. "-kapan terakhir kalinya kau bertemu dengan seorang pria yang tubuhnya begitu kencang sehingga kau benar – benar bisa melihat darah terpompa di pembuluh darahnya? Pacarmu ini. . . yah, _sangat_ menarik. Luar biasa menarik," kemudian dengan wajah serius, ia menambahkan. "Tuannya, _rajanya_ menarik,"

Key memutar buku sketsanya supaya Hyukjae bisa melihat gambarannya mengenai Aiden, "Lihat bagaimana cahaya memantulkan warna keemasan pada kulitnya? Seolah dia benar – benar dikecup oleh matahari,"

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahi. Kata – kata itu ada benarnya juga. Aiden menghampiri Hyukjae, obsidan sendu kecokelatan itu seakan mampu membakarnya. "Pulanglah bersamaku, Hyukjae," bisik Aiden di telinganya. "Sekarang. Biarkan aku memelukmu, melucuti pakaian dari tubuhmu, dan menunjukkan kepadamu bagaimana para dewa menginginkan seorang _submassive_ terbuai dalam kungkungannya. Aku bersumpah padamu, kau akan mengingatnya di sepanjang keabadian,"

Hyukjae memejamkan mata ketika aroma cendana memenuhi kepalanya. Napas Aiden menggelitik lehernya sementara pipi pria itu berada begitu dekat dengan pipinya, ia bersumpah ia bisa merasakan desiran gairah yang menggelora dalam tubuhnya. Setiap bagian dari dirinya ingin menyerah kepada Aiden. _Ya, kumohon, ya._

Pandangan Hyukjae turun ke bahu Aiden. Ke otot – otot Aiden yang keras dan seperti dipahat. Ke cekungan di leher Aiden. Oh, betapa inginnya ia menggerakkan lidah di kulit keemasan Aiden yang diberkahi itu. Mencari tahu apakah bagian tubuh Aiden yang lain terasa sama nikmatnya dengan mulut pria itu. Aiden pasti hebat di tempat tidur. _Itu pasti_.

 _Tapi dirinya bukan apa – apa di mata pria itu. Bukan apa – apa_.

"Aku tidak bisa," bisik Hyukjae, melangkah mundur.

Kekecewaan memenuhi sorot mata Aiden. Kemudian, ia berubah keras, bertekad. "Kau akan bisa," ia meyakinkan Hyukjae.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hyukjae tahu Aiden mungkin mengatakan kebenaran. Berapa lama seseorang sanggup menolak sosok sempurna seperti Aiden? Mengenyahkan pikiran itu, Hyukjae melayangkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan ke arah sebuah plat toko _Jackson Brewery_. "Kita harus membeli beberapa pakaian yang pas untuk mu,"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau dia satu kepala lebih tinggi daripada Hannie dan dua kali lebih bidang?" tanya Heechul. "-ide brilianmulah yang membuatku membawamu ke sini,"

Hyukjae merengut kepada Heechul, "Baiklah. Kami ada di Brewery kalau kau membutuhkan kami,"

"Oke, tapi berhati – hatilah,"

"Berhati – hati?"

Heechul menunjuk Aiden dengan ibu jarinya, "Kalau para wanita mulai menyerbu, turuti saranku dan hindari mereka. Aku masih belum pulih setelah kelompok yang terakhir tadi,"

Tertawa, Hyukjae menuju jalanan, tahu Aiden akan mengikutinya. Malah, ia bisa merasakan pria itu berada tepat di belakangnya. Keberadaan Aiden tidak bisa diabaikan, pria itu mempunyai suatu cara mengerikan untuk menyelinap masuk ke setiap pikiran dan indra yang ia miliki. Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa – apa ketika menyeberangi jalanan yang ramai dan memasuki sebuah toko pertama yang berada di dekat mereka.

Hyukjae memandang ke sekeliling toko, mencari – cari bagian Pakaian Pria. Setelah menemukannya, ia berjalan ke sana. "Jadi, gaya seperti apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Hyukjae kepada Aiden ketika berhenti di dekat setumpuk celana jeans yang dilipat.

"Demi tujuanku, telanjang adalah yang terbaik,"

Hyukjae memutar mata, "Kau mencoba membuatku terkejut, kan?"

"Mungkin. Harus kuakui, aku suka jika wajahmu merona,"

Aiden mendekati Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menyingkir, menempatkan setumpuk celana jeans di tengah – tengah mereka. "Kurasa paling tidak kau membutuhkan tiga celana jeans selama kau berada disini,"

Aiden menghela nafas sambil memandangi celana – celana itu. "Untuk apa repot – repot kalau aku akan pergi dalam waktu beberapa minggu,"

Hyukjae memelototi Aiden.

"Ya ampun, Aiden," sergahnya kesal, "-kau bersikap seolah tidak ada orang yang memberimu pakaian pada inkarnasi – inkarnasimu yang sebelumnya,"

"Memang begitu,"

Hyukjae membeku ketika mendengar nada suara Aiden yang bergema dan kosong. Dan makna dari kata – kata Aiden. hyukjae memandang Aiden dengan tatapan ragu.

"Maksudmu selama dua ribu tahun terakhir, tidak ada orang yang mau repot – repot memberimu pakaian?"

"Hanya dua kali," sahut Aiden dengan nada datar yang sama. "Sekali ketika badai salju pada periode _Regency_ di Inggris, dimana salah seorang pemanggilku memakaikanku kimono pink yang berjumbai – jumbai padaku sebelum mendorongku ke balkon supaya suaminya tidak melihatku di tempat tidur. Dan yang kedua terlalu memalukan untuk disebut,"

"Kau tidak lucu. Dan aku tidak tahu jika siapapun yang bisa menahan seorang pria rupawan selama sebulan penuh tanpa memberikannya pakaian,"

"Lihat aku, Hyukjae," kata Aiden, merentangkan lengan untuk menunjukkan tubuhnya yang keras dan menggairahkan, "-aku ini _budak seks_. Belum pernah ada orang sebelum kau yang berpikir bahwa aku membutuhkan pakaian untuk menunaikan tugas,"

Tatapan panas Aiden membuat Hyukjae terpikat, tapi yang membuatnya sedih adalah kepedihan di obsidan sendu Aiden yang berusaha disembunyikan mati – matian oleh pria itu. Kepedihan yang menyentuhnya secara mendalam.

"Percayalah padaku," Aiden meyakinkan Hyukjae, "-begitu memilikiku di sisi mereka, mereka akan melakukan segalanya yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk menahanku di sana, termasuk seorang pemanggil Abad Pertengahan yang memasang palang di pintu kamar tidurnya, dan mengatakan kepada semua orang di luar bahwa ia menderita pes,"

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan ketika kata – kata Aiden terasa menghanguskannya. Hal – hal yang Aiden deskripsikan tidak dapat dipercaya, namun dari ekspresi wajah Aiden, ia tahu jika pria itu tidak melebih – lebihkan. Hyukjae tidak sanggup membayangkan penghinaan yang telah di derita Aiden selama berabad – abad. Oh Tuhan, orang memperlakukan binatang lebih baik daripada apa yang di deskripsikan Aiden.

"Mereka memanggilmu, tapi tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang bercakap – cakap denganmu atau memberimu pakaian?"

"Fantasi terhebat seorang _dominan,_ bukan? Ada jutaan _submassive_ yang melompat kedalam pelukannya, tidak menuntut komitmen, tidak mengharap janji – janji. Tidak menginginkan apa – apa darinya selain tubuhnya, dan beberapa minggu penuh kenikmatan yang bisa dia berikan kepada mereka?" kata – kata Aiden yang santai tidak berhasil menyembunyikan nada masam yang tersirat.

 _Mungkin itu fantasi orang lain, tapi Hyukjae tahu itu bukan fantasi Aiden_.

"Yah," ujar Hyukjae, mengembalikan perhatian kepada celana – celana jeans itu, "-aku tidak seperti itu dan kau butuh sesuatu untuk di pakai kalau aku membawamu ke tempat umum,"

Kemarahan berkecamuk di mata Aiden sehingga Hyukjae melangkah mundur tanda di sadarinya. "Aku bukan di kutuk untuk di lihat orang banyak, Hyukjae. Aku ada disini untukmu, dan hanya untukmu,"

Betapa menyenangkannya kedengarannya. Tetap saja, Hyukjae tidak mau menyerah karena kata – kata itu. Ia tidak bisa memanfaatkan seorang manusia seperti apa yang di deskripsikan oleh Aiden. Itu salah, dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghadapi dirinya sendiri kalau melakukan hal semacam itu kepada Aiden.

"Masa bodoh," cetus Hyukjae dengan keras kepala. "-aku mau membawamu ke tempat umum sesuai yang telah ku janjikan kepadamu. Jadi kau butuh pakaian," ia mulai mencari – cari ukuran yang pas untuk tubuh Aiden.

Aiden terdiam.

Hyukjae mendongak untuk memandang Aiden dan melihat kemarahan hebat di wajah pria tampan itu. "Apa?"

"Apa?" balas Aiden.

"Sudahlah. Ayo lihat yang mana yang paling pas untukmu,"

Mengambil beberapa ukuran, Hyukjae menyerahkan celana – celana itu kepada Aiden. Orang pasti mengira ia menyerahkan setumpuk kotoran anjing kalau melihat reaksi Aiden terhadap jeans – jeans itu. Dan tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi kaget Aiden, Hyukjae mendorong pria kekar itu masuk kedalam bilik kamar ganti.

"Pakai itu," Hyukjae mendorong Aiden masuk, "-dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk merusak celana – celana itu,"

 _Blam_

Hyukjae menutup pintu itu dan menghasilkan umpatan kesal dari Aiden. Pria tampan itu menatap jijik helaian jeans di tangannya.

' _Terkutuklah kau Papyrus. Haah. . dan terkutuklah diriku,'_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **. . . to be continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Halo reader yang budiman._

 _Maafkan saya karena chapter ini sangat terlambat untuk di publish. Silahkan menyalahkan saya karena tak bisa menepati janji._

 _Namun semua tak terlepas dari kondisi real life saya yang tak memungkinkan untuk menulis / melanjutkan remake ini beberapa waktu lalu._

 _Saat ini saya mampu melanjutkan karena memang sedang ada jeda dari kegiatan rutin saya yang monoton._

 _Mohon pemaklumannya._

 _Chapter selanjutnya akan segera saya publish bulan ini juga. Untuk waktunya kapan masih belum bisa di katakan. Tapi akan saya usahakan bulan ini tetap saya update. Mohon pengertiannya._

 _Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Dan terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca sekaligus memberi review di chapter sebelumnya._

 _Terima kasih banyak._

 _._

 _._

 _Be mature reader and leave your comment._

 _December 14, 2015_

 _ **Meyla Rahma**_


End file.
